The New League
by Morcelu
Summary: Team Possible, along with other teen hero's have been gathered to form a new league.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Thoughts are indicated by italics and bracketed as such: _thoughts_.

**The New League**

**Middleton High School**

Kim Possible stood at her locker waiting on the last paper of her high school career to print, her foot tapping impatiently for the printer was choosing now of all times to jam.

_Oh where is Rufus when you need him?_ Her frustrated thoughts were soon interrupted by the familiar beeps of the Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch wade?" Kim said to her long time friend.

"Hey Kim, you've just got a hit on the site, and Kim its someone _big_."

Kim raised her eyebrow. "Wade how big, are we talking Dr. Drakken? Dr. Dementor?" Kim asked not sure who could be this big after all they've been thru.

Wade then took a drink from his soda. "Uhhmm, well here let me just show you."

On the locker's flat screen scrolled a chiseled face with a flowing red cape and red S upon his blue uniform.

"Kim Possible, you may know me as Superman," he smiled, amused at his own wit, "I am speaking on behalf of the Justice League. You have been invited to a banquet in your honor at this address in Gotham, we have already arranged transportation if you agree."

Wade's face was all alight as he returned to the monitor, "So Kim what do you say?"

Kim though was speechless as her mouth was agape. "Um...that was Sup…Sup…Superman, on my web site."

Wade just rolled his eyes. "Yes it was Kim and it's One Hundred Percent genuine! I tried to trace it using one of my back up computers, I ran into a firewall that was impenetrable and its ISP was originating from outer space, so yea it's genuine, second the invitation is for all three of us, they want us all there."

"Who wants us all there?" rang a cheerful voice from behind her locker door as Ron Stoppable, just out of football practice, arrived.

Kim then turned to face her best friend/boyfriend. "Hey Ron, um, Superman just called our site, they want us to go to Gotham."

Ron instantly jumped into the air in celebration "Boo-yah!" he shouted. "The man of steel is inviting us to a party! So KP when do we leave?"

Kim lowered her eyes looking at the floor, butterflies in her stomach, but feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned upward to look Ron in the eyes as he spoke.

"Hey KP, I know you don't like getting thank you's but hey this is the big man, the Big S, Superman, we have to go." Ron said as his brown eyes sparkled back at her.

Kim tilted her head then smiled. "Hey, You're right, we can't upset the "Big S"" Kim said as she used air quotes. "Wade, tell them we agree, and to have our ride ready."

Wade nodded and grinned. "Already done Kim, oh, and they also sent you this."

On cue a messenger arrived with two garment bag packages containing a black tuxedo and black dress

"That's from them as well, apparently its black tie and Kim, check the label, they have someone REALLY rich paying for this."

Ron looked over his tuxedo admiring the stitching. "Wow, KP, do you realize this is a full Armani suit? Do you have any idea how long I would have to work at Smarty Mart to buy this?" Ron said as he fingered the right cuff link.

Kim nodded as she looked over her dress, a dress she had only seen in one of Bonnie's fashion magazines. "This dress here is just…wow." was all she could say as she fingered the silk fabric. "I only wish I could afford a dress like this."

Kim then shook her head as she cleared the dreams from her mind. "Ok, Wade, where do we meet our ride?"

Wade hit a few key strokes on his computer. "Um…A helicopter will pick you up momentarily, and it will take you to Gotham."

"Thanks Wade, can't wait to see you." Kim said to the computer as she closed her locker turning to her best friend/boy friend. "Well, lets get out there and head to Gotham, and I can't wait to see you in that tux, potential boy." She said with a playful grin upon her face. Ron smiled back as he took her hand and they walked outside.

"Um, Kim, I think we just found out who's footing the bill for all this." Ron said, his eyes wide as a Wayne Enterprise helicopter landed upon the schools front lawn. As the helicopter landed a steward came forward; a butlers cap upon his head.

"I'm here to pick up one Ronald Dean Stoppable and one Kimberly Ann Possible. I don't suppose you two would be those?" He said with a warm smile, as he motioned to the helicopter. "Shall we?" the elderly man said his eyes warm and inviting.

Kim and Ron just looked at each other as they both then started laughing, as soon as they composed themselves they turned towards the man returning the smile.

"We shall." They said in unison, too bewildered to even consider saying "jinx" as they boarded the helicopter and proceeded to Gotham.

**The outskirts of Ammenityville**

Danny Phantom was cruising over the Ammenityville cemetery. His black uniform slowly blended into the fading light of evening. The cemetery had grown to be one of his favorite places; one mostly because the dead were there, and as they said, the dead tell no tales which ran into the second reason he came.

He could come here and relax and after a day of fighting. After today's fight between The Hunter and The Box Ghost, well he needed a breather. Scanning the cracked and broken stones, he finally floated down to rest next to his favorite tombstone.

"Hey Mac, how's it going?" The halfer asked the tombstone, it wasn't the biggest or most impressive but what lay under it, a civil war soldier who's marker only had the words "Here lies Mac" written on his tombstone, and his birth and death date.

The dates only making him sixteen years of age and even Danny couldn't comprehend what would make a 16 year old leave to fight in a war.

"Maybe he believed in a cause worth fighting for, just as you do Danny." said a hard voice from the shadows.

Danny quickly got to his feet his green eyes looking for the intruder. "Come out, where are you?" Danny asked to the shadows when a man clad in a black cape emerged from the shadows. "B..Batman?"

Danny said as he noticed the legend in front of him. "What are you doing here?" Danny had faced all sorts of ghosts and such, but to him they had really just been small fry, nothing that would warrant one such as Batman coming here.

Batman smirked, the closest thing to a smile that anyone but Wonder woman could get out of him.

"I'm here Danny Fenton to invite you to a dinner, its being held tonight for you and other choice guests for the work you all do." He then retrieved a card from his utility belt and handed it to the ghostly teen.

Danny looked down at the card not really believing his eyes. "Batman what other guests?" Danny asked but as he looked upward from the card he saw he was once again alone. "I've got to learn how he does that." Danny said as he started to rise in the air and head east towards Gotham.

**Downtown Jump City**

"Titans Go!" the titan battle cry sounded through out the streets.

Mad Mod just cringed as Robin shouted out. "Do you have to say that every time?" Mod asked as he pointed his hand at the titans. "Wait, what?" Mod said in disbelief looking at his empty hands.

"Missing something old guy?"

Simultaneously they all turned to see a man clad completely in red. Beastboy's mouth fell open his eyes wide. "Dude, what is the Flash doing here?" Scratching his head, he looked at the Justice League hero holding Mad Mod's staff.

"Hey guys, I was sent out here to invite you all to a dinner. Wait, hold that thought." He then bolted into blur, grabbing Mod, the Flash sped to the nearest police station.

"Hey, this guy would like a room here, please keep him in one of your finest suites." The Flash said with a grin as he dropped the man off to the police officer, and then ran back to the Titans.

"Ok, where was I?" Flash said as he returned, still twirling Mad Mod's staff between his fingers. "Oh yea, that's right, The League is holding a dinner in Gotham and they want you all to be there, it's going to be some good grub and Superman and Batman…" looking intently at Robin. "…want you all there. Should I tell them that you're going to be there? Or what?"

"Um," Robin said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know, I don't think we really need a banquet and all…"

He was promptly interrupted while be being cuffed on the back of the head.

"What he means, is that we'll be there…won't we Robin?" Cyborg said as he came up behind his friend and team leader. "Dude, what are you thinking? You're turning down free food, you nuts or something?"

Cyborg then turned to the Flash. "Ok, you go tell the League that we'll be there, cool?"

Flash smiled. "Excellent, I'll tell em', Can't wait to see ya there." Flash then waved and disappeared in a blur of red.

Beastboy walked forward. "Um...So, I guess we're eating out tonight huh?"

"Yay!, a banquet this will be most excellent will it not?" Starfire asked as she landed beside Robin, "I must find something to wear that is appropriate." Starfire's eyes sparkling. "Raven will you accompany me in the journey to the mall."

Raven stole a glance over at Cyborg, with a look saying 'help me'. "Sure." She replied in her apathetic tone. "I'm sure we can find something to go along with your 500 other outfits."

Starfire squealed in delight. "Yes, let us make haste. Robin we shall meet back at the tower in two hours?"

Robin looked at Starfire, conceding defeat. "Sure Starfire, see you in two hours." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the elbow Beastboy gave to Cyborg, his face growing warm. "Um, let's go guys, better head out of here."

**Dakota City**

"Yo, Gear, Watch it!" Virgil Hawkins aka Static Shock shouted to his partner Gear who when they weren't dodging flaming balls of fire from Hotstreak was Richie Foley. Static dodged the incoming fireballs that Hotstreak was throwing their way. Static then charged his hands sending his static shock straight at Hotstreak hoping to knock him out and call it a day.

Hotstreak managed to dodge the bolt at the last moment. "Ha Static! That the best you got?" Hotstreak mocked as he engulfed his upper body in flame. "Here let's heat things up shall we?" He launched a stream of fire into the air.

Static's eyes went wide as he saw the oncoming flame. "Aw man," Static said before pulling a metal garbage bin in the air to intercept the flame.

"You cooked it, you eat it" taunted Virgil before launching the bin effectively encasing Hotstreak in the refuse can. Gear, seeing his chance maneuvered quickly upon his skates and using a new glue gun that he had cooked up; glued the bin to the ground, Backpack boring holes into the bin.

"There you go, you can breathe but you try any hot stuff, you'll use up your oxygen within a few seconds…so I don't recommend it." Gear said with a smirk.

"All right Gear! Way to go buddy! What's the score now, Static and Gear 5; Hotstreak 0?" Static joked as he landed beside his friend.

Suddenly backpack started beeping. "Warning, power anomaly detected, range non compliant with known meta-human levels."

Static looked at the robot. "Gear, what he just say?"

Gear though was looking around. "I think we have company…there." Gear said as he pointed to a floating dark skinned man, his hair in a military cut, wearing the famous or some might call infamous uniform of the Green Lantern Corp.

"Hello Static…Gear." John Stewart, the Green Lantern greeted them calmly. His deep voice silenced even the insults coming from inside the trash bin.

John looked at the trash-bin prison. "Lets take this conversation higher; I don't want anyone else to hear." As the three Super hero's flew upward but only after Static left a glowing sign saying 'take me to prison' hovering over Hotstreak's improvised holding cell.

Returning to the abandoned gas station of solitude, John then spoke again. "Virgil, Reggie, I'm here to invite you two to a meeting in Gotham, Virgil you can already guess why Gotham, but there's going to be a banquet and Bruce Wayne wants you to attend.

The guise you're going to give to your parents is that you've won a prize in a science exhibition for Wayne Enterprises" pointing his ring at the table. "This is a formal meeting and those that are invited have made an impression, so Wayne Enterprise has provided those invited with their own suits"

Reggie and Virgil following the green light looked at the suits that were on the table.

"Wow, Reggie, you know the cost of one of these suits could fund the center for three months?" Static said as he fingered the jacket.

"Sure are a lot of hamburgers here, but hey GL, when is this shuraee?" Reggie asked removing his helmet shaking out his helmet hair.

"Tonight. Jean has already spoken to both your parents and they know of the short notice and after some coaxing, agreed considering it is not a school night." Reggie and Virgil then just turned to look at each other and grin.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Folding their tuxes back into their packages and placing them in their backpacks.

John just smirked as a familiar green aura surrounded him, and the trio left.

_The final piece in this new puzzle_.

**Wayne Manor**

Kim's chopper landed upon a large building, its entrance clearly blocked off, even the road that approached it had construction barricades upon it.

Wade, whom they had picked up on the ride over, grabbed a pair of binoculars from his pack, "Closed for remodeling? Yeah, right." Wade said with a grin.

The elderly gentleman smiled behind them. "Yes, this place has been closed for about three months, most people don't even bother coming up here anymore."

"But then again that was the idea." A rough voice called out from the shadows.

Kim and the guys tried to see who was there as the Dark Knight casually walked out of the shadows.

"KP, its Batman." Ron said with a squeal of delight.

The elderly gentleman then muttered something under his breath, Kim only catching the words 'Batman' and 'detective'.

"Alfred," Batman then said to the elder gentleman. "Could you take our guests down stairs and show them their rooms."

Alfred nodding his head to Batman, his warm eyes looking over the three teens, for they reminded him most out of all the guests that evening, save one, of Master Bruce.

There were some differences for sure, like a smile. But they like Bruce had no super powers and relied upon their wits and own abilities to fight their crime. "Ms Possible, Mr. Stoppable, and Mr. Load please follow me to your accommodations, so you may get settled in."

Batman turned his keen eyes to the skies, his protégé had long been missing from Gotham and though Bruce himself never had a son, Dick Grayson was the closest he had known. Woe be to any villain that had harmed Robin due to his age. Batman had seen to it that they remembered not to do it again, some to the point that they would turn themselves in rather than fight the Boy Wonder.

Batman sighed as he remembered their last fight. Robin saying how he could never prove himself because the villains were all too scared to fight him because of their fear of Batman. He promptly had left that evening for Jump City. If the Flash managed to do his part, his 'son' would be returning tonight for the first time in a long while.

"Wow, and I thought I should be the grim one?" Danny Phantom said as he landed beside Batman. "Or is that your welcoming smile?" Batman turning his gaze upon Danny instantly caused the younger man to stutter. "I, I, I'm here liked you asked, um, where should I go?"

Danny stammered out, his forehead starting to sweat under the gaze of literally the most feared crime fighter in the world, after all, one never had to worry about Superman not saving you from your own foiled plans, with Batman that was a distinct possibility.

"Go down to the third floor, then you'll see a sign on the door labeled Phantom." said a feminine voice whose owner just landed beside the Caped Crusader.

"Wonder Woman." Danny smiled as he saw the Amazon Princess.

"Your one of Sam's greatest hero's, she won't believe I met you." He noted with more than a hint of awe.

Diana just smiled as she shook the phantom's hands. "Well, I'm pleased to meet you as well. The banquet will be starting soon so you should get changed."

Wonder woman said as she watched Danny phase through the roof. Diana then turned her full attention on the shadowy crime fighter next to her. "You know, Bruce would it kill you to smile?" Her brilliant eyes pierced his as she crossed her arms, leaving little question as to her displeasure.

"You know, Wonder Woman, I think it just might." Said the Flash as he appeared in a red blur.

"After all have you ever seen him do it? I know I haven't." Flash said with a chuckle.

Though Diana's countenance remained grim, her hips swayed in a manner that could melt a glacier as she walked behind Batman. As she whispered something into the ear of his cowl the faintest grin appeared on his face.

"What ever you said Diana, I wanna know." Flash said, his mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

Batman quickly returned to his brooding face. "Chill it Red, did you get the Titans?"

Flash just smirked "Yea, Bats, I got em, they should be here any moment, and your boy hasn't done to bad for himself." Wally then grinned. "Well, I did my part; I'm heading in to grab some food.

"You two have fun up here" Giving them a wink before dashing inside.

A bat-a-rang silently flashed out and embedded in the door behind him.

Wonder Woman just laughed knowing full well that Batman had thrown it clearly after Flash was out of harms way, "Batman, something's bothering you what is it?"

Bruce though said nothing.

"Fine Bruce, hopefully Robin..." she paused as she saw the pain flash across his face, "So that's it. He's done well for himself Bruce, you should be proud of him."

Diana then placed her hand upon his shoulder.

Batman turned his gloved hand to rest upon hers. "I am proud of him, I just feel as though my son is returning, and we didn't exactly leave each other with caring words last time."

Diana felt warm inside, there were two people on the entire planet that Bruce openly talked to with, one was the elder butler down inside the building helping Team Possible, and the other was her. "I'm sure things will go well. Here they come now."

Diana then gestured to the approaching T-Jet as it made its landing preparations, settling softly upon the building's second heliport.

"Oh, Joyous occasion" Starfire shouted as she flew from her seat almost at the same time the jet landed.

"That must be Starfire." Wonder Woman commented watching the Titan gaze about wide eyed as she took in her new surroundings.

"If you say so Star." said an apathetic young female.

"And that would be Raven." Batman responded to Wonder Woman.

"Yo, its the Bats and Wonder Woman." Beastboy said pointing at the couple.

_He just did not call him the Bats?_ Robin thought to himself, knowing how much Bruce hated to be called that.

Beastboy promptly squeaked as Batman's eyes met his.

"Bats, I mean THE BatMAN, Aye that's what I mean. Help!" Beastboy pleaded to the other Titans.

Cyborg though just laughed. "Greetings. I hope we're not too late, some one had to make a stop to use the restroom." Giving a glare to Beastboy before speaking again to Batman and Wonder Woman, "So, which floor shall we go to?"

Batman spoke up, "Third Floor, you'll find rooms with your names upon the doors. There you shall find suitable attire for the banquet provided for you."

"Oh, Clothes!" Starfire shouted again. "Already this evening is more wonderful than a Glabarian Moon Dance, though Raven and I already visited the mall and have our own clothing."

"That's not a problem; wear the dress you like most." Diana stated with a smile, before noticing the look on Batman's face.

"Hey, how about I go and show you all to your rooms?" Diana then gestured for the other Titans to follow her, allowing Batman and Robin a chance to speak.

"Hello Dick." Batman said as they were finally alone.

"Hello Bruce." Robin replied, after a moment's thought he added, "You know that even now, my team doesn't know that name."

Batman folded his arms underneath his cape. "I am aware, I am also aware that you were right, and you and your team have done well."

Robin was speechless; getting a compliment from Batman was like winning the lottery twice.

"Thanks Bruce, that means a lot to me." Robin spoke after a moments pause. "I also know why we're here, and Bruce…I'm tired, I won't be in charge of another team. I know now why you acted the way you did, having their lives in your hands all the time, and Bruce I don't want the responsibility."

Batman then nodded with a slight smirk, "Good, because we weren't giving it to you, that task is being given to another; Green Lantern is bringing him here now and should arrive shortly."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, He had enjoyed being team leader and leading his team to victory, but some times letting others shoulder the responsibility was a welcome reprieve.

"I see a Wayne Chopper, who else you have down there?" Robin said relaxing and finally just talking to his mentor.

"Danny Phantom and Team Possible are down there currently getting ready." Batman said to his young protégé.

Robin thought to himself a moment. "Phantom…is that the outlaw ghost from the North West?"

Batman shook his head. "He's not an outlaw, just misunderstood; he's one of the good guys just the same as you or me."

Robin nodded; if Batman was convinced, that's all he ever needed. "Look, I'm going to head on down and get ready for the banquet. See you in a bit."

Batman though was gone from the rooftop, having done his duty for the evening; it was now time for Bruce Wayne to go to work. Batman sighed as his feet landed softly on his own balcony; after all he would rather fight the Joker any day than give a speech as Bruce Wayne.

-----

Green Lantern with Static and Gear were quickly approaching Gotham. Static thinking back to the times he had been there before. "So, GL, you're saying that Team Possible, the Titans, and Danny Phantom are going to be there?" Static asked as he pushed him self to go faster and come along side the Green Lantern.

"That's right Static, The League just wants to say thank you for all your hard work." John Stewart said his eyes not wavering from in front of him.

_Right_ Static thought to himself, clearly something was up and his instincts hadn't let him down so far. "Ok, GL, if you say so…how much further?" GL flew over the barricades pointing to the building in front of them.

"We're here, we land on the roof, all entrances have been sealed and swept, to ensure a safe non-interrupted evening."

Gear laughed from behind his face plate, "If that actually happens, it will be the first time anything has gone right with you guys."

Stewart grinned "You know kid, your right, but there's a first time for everything." The trio swooping down to land upon the roof noticed the Titan's jet and the Wayne chopper.

"I guess we're the last to arrive, we'll never be first that's for sure." Static was saying as he collapsed his ride, sticking it into his inner coat pocket.

"Hey Gear, head down to the third floor, you'll find a room with your name on it, then the banquet will be held on the first floor." Stewart then looked at Static. "I need to talk to Static for a moment."

Gear raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Hey go on, I'll be right behind you." Static reassured him with a motion of his hand as he turned to faced John, "OK, Lantern what's up? I know the League doesn't give thank you dinners, and I know Bruce doesn't fork over cash for nothing, so what exactly is going on?"

John had to admire the kids spunk, not too many had the courage to stand and say what he was saying to a Green Lantern Corp. "OK, Static, You're all here tonight because we're making a new League. Superman will go into more detail tonight at the banquet but they wanted me to ask you something first."

He paused as he took in the visage of a boy that had seen more than most men and decided finally that he concurred with the rest of the heroes,

"This League is going to need a leader Static. Robin is becoming too much like Bruce and likely wouldn't take the job. More importantly Static you've faced some of the toughest villains even the League has faced. We know your a leader and a compassionate person, and well your the one out of all the people here tonight most like Superman. You are by far the most powerful and best suited."

Static who was fidgeting nervously as GL obviously awaited a response, "I um, dunno about that" Virgil said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"That's exactly what I mean" Stewart continued. "You're also the most humble. Kim Possible, 'I can do anything'. Not the most humble of motto's now is it?" Stewart conclude with a laugh.

"Now you don't have to give me your answer tonight, but Superman will ask you later and be prepared to say yes or no." John then left him in the night breeze his coat flapping in the wind.

"Well, I knew it had to be something" Static mused to the night air before entering into the building the door closing behind him, unaware of the sensors coming on line behind him ensuring no one else would be entering from the roof.

--------

Ron exited from his suite, looking as if Bond himself.

"Hey there handsome, going anywhere special?" said a sultry voice from behind him, Ron turning around his jaw then dropping.

"Wow KP, you look..." taking a moment to pause and smile Ron finally just said. "…amazing! But then again you always do look gorgeous."

Kim blushed, her black dress form fitting and precisely the right measurements in all the right places.

Ron moved in closer to kiss when unexpectedly came a cough from behind them.

"Ahem, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything?" Kim's mouth sagged a moment before composing herself. "Superman, oh no, you weren't interrupting anything."

_Aw man, I know its Superman but I would love to be able to kiss my girlfriend every now and then. _Ron thought before walking up to the man of steel. "Hi, I'm Ro…"

Superman abruptly finished his sentence. "Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible it's an honor to have you two here tonight, your friend Wade is currently getting dressed and will be down in a moment. I on the behalf of the Justice League thank you for what you've done and invite you to enjoy yourselves tonight."

Superman then tried his best Batman face, knowing it came far short, "but not too much you understand."

Ron and Kim both blushed. True, Ron had thought about that a time or a hundred but he knew Kim wanted to wait till marriage and he would respect that.

Ron and Kim nodded. "Yes sir, we've already had that talk, don't worry about us."

Superman smiled warmly, "Excellent. May I accompany you down stairs to the banquet hall, I believe our benefactor is approaching and would like to speak with you."

Kim smiled as she fell in behind Superman, her arm linked with Ron's as she whispered, "I love you." as they entered the elevator.

Ron behind her whispered even lower, "I love you too KP" giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Superman his face hidden from them just smiled as the elevator started to descend. Their youthful passion causing his mind to drift to a certain raven haired beauty.

**Meanwhile upstairs**

Starfire looked over her dress, the deep maroon color matching her eyes and drawing out the deep emerald of her eyes. "Raven do you think this dress is nice?"

Raven though knew exactly what she was asking. In 'Starfire sub text' as she thought of it, she was asking if she thought _Robin_ would think that the dress was nice.

"Starfire, the dress is amazing. You know you can pull off any dress, and that one really brings out your eyes."

Starfire then squealed in delight. "Most excellent, I shall return shortly." Starfire proceeded to dash into their shared bathroom and change into the dress.

In short order she exited. Raven smiled and nodded, "He'd be blind not to like you in that dress."

"You really think so?" Starfire said with excitement in her voice and a smile on her lips. "Raven, where is your dress, you know you can not wear your cloak to such a special dinner."

Starfire then flew to Raven's dress, a deep sapphire blue, which complimented the dark Titan's slender frame. "Raven this is a most wondrous dress; you must put it on so that we may go down to the banquet."

Diana sitting in the corner smiled. "You know Raven, that dress really would be flattering on you, put it on, we'll head downstairs and show the guys." Raven then blushed walking into the bathroom to put on the dress, and returned.

Starfire began clapping merrily. "Most excellent friend Raven, now we shall proceed to 'show the guys'?"

Raven rolled her eyes before she walked out the door, turning to the others with a smirk. "You coming or what?" she baited with a glint of mischief in her eyes."

**A few rooms away**

Danny looked at his prepared tuxedo, his thoughts going back to Sam and how he wished things had gone and how things could go. Just then a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts

"Mr. Phantom did you find everything?"

_Mr. Phantom? _ Danny thought with a smile, he could get use to that. "Yeah, I found it; I'll be down in a moment." Danny quickly put on the tuxedo and looked at himself in the mirror. "Dang Kid, you look good."

Danny, now grinning phased through the floor and into the dinning hall. Staying invisible for the moment, he studied the couple below him. He knew that they were involved with each other just by body language. Danny hoped to eventually be that way with Sam but that would have to wait for another day. Floating down he became visible and approached the couple.

"Hi, the names Phantom, Danny Phantom, and who might you two be?" Danny asked Kim and Ron.

"My names Kim Possible, and this is..."

"Ron Stoppable" Ron finished her sentence for her with a smile to the newcomer. "Phantom, like Phantom of the Opera phantom, or ghostly phantom?"

Danny just smirked. "Ghostly Phantom" he stated evenly as he turned invisible before their eyes then back.

Kim gave a short gasp, while Ron uncharacteristically held out a hand. "Totally wicked man, nice to meet you." Ron then leaned close to Kim. "Come on Kim, do you really think that an evil ghost would try to attack right under the nose of Superman?" gesturing to the man on stage.

Kim stifled an embarrassed laugh. "Got me there. Sorry about that."

Danny just shrugged it off, "No worries, I get that a lot, so tell me about your selves?" The three settled down at their table and began a very amicable conversation.

---------

Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy now all properly attired were waiting for the girls in the hallway upstairs.

Robin's breath caught in his throat as he watched Starfire approach. He managed to stammer out, "Wow, Starfire…you're looking…uh, wow."

"What the man means, Star is that you look good." Cyborg said chuckling at his friend and leader, Cyborg then caught sight of Raven. "Raven, you lo, you look very nice this evening." Cyborg finally stammered out.

BeastBoy looking at Raven then at Cyborg who was starting to sweat, thought to him self, _And they call me the slow one _"Ok, Guys, I'm hungry, lets get down there and eat, I hope they have a vegetarian course." Noting the deep silence in the hallway he taunted, "Are we going or is the plan to stare at each other all night?"

Raven and Starfire both blushed, Raven more so. She had feelings for Cyborg ever since she met him. But due to her inability to convey her emotions, she unfortunately never acted on them, and not for the first time wished she could let her feelings show.

"Yes, Friends, let us go down." Starfire said taking Robins arm and entered the elevator with him, the others following behind them.

Static and Gear now in their own suits were further down the corridor. Static as usual was telling Gear the situation they were in.

"Wow, Static this is big stuff, what you think about it?" Gear asked after Static after being brought up to speed.

Static shrugged. "I dunno Reggie, after graduation on Monday, we're officially out of high school, we can pretty much do what needs to be done, and the way GL put it earlier they need a leader and I want to do it, but only on one condition."

Gear folded his arms, as he looked at his partner in crime fighting. "What's that Virge" Static Grinned.

"I'm only going on, if you go with me, you ready to move up to the big times?" Reggie just laughed.

"You know I am Static, lets put a shock to their system."

Static smiled and nodded his head. "Let's do this."

They walked to the elevator and as the door opened, a short man of African American descent was already within it. "Hi guys, going down?" Wade then noticed the two men, though they had on different masks for Gear couldn't wear his helmet to the function.

"Static, Gear, its totally awesome to meet you, my names Wade, I work with Kim Possible." Static looked at Reggie. "Kim who?"

Reggie though was all grins. "Wade, the super genius who makes all her gear, totally sweet, I watch her news footage and read about Kim Possible all the time."

Static though quiet, started to grin. "Watch her news footage, Gear?" a smirk on his lips his arms crossed across his body.

"Um, yea Static, seeing if she um...has any new gear I might want to copy or something you know."

Static laughed. "Right man, right. Well Wade, nice to meet you, now lets head down to this party and sees what's up."

Wade nodded and smiled pushing the button then turning to Gear. "Gear, tell me, what's the fuel formula for your rocket skates."

Gear just laughed. "Sorry man, I'm not revealing any scoop on my toys, but what did you think about that newest recon space station they put into orbit, I hear its going to be vacant for quite some time."

_Leave it to Reggie, to get into a science conversation anywhere we go_. Virgil thought to himself as the elevator doors closed and they headed down to join the party.

--------

The Titans elevator dinged as it landed upon the ground floor of the establishment.

Beastboy trying to make a hasty exit pushing the other titans out of his way. "Ah." as he sniffed the air. "Much better, now where's the food?"

His words reached the conversing trio on the far side of the room. Kim looked up first, her eyes scanning each one of the new arrivals. "Ron, The Teen Titans just walked in."

"Wh-what?" Ron asked he looked at the the new comers. "So it is. Robin used to be the Boy Wonder protégé under Batman; Cyborg, brains and muscle; Beastboy able to transform into any type of animal, oh, but how I hate monkeys." Ron said with a shiver. "Raven, Dark haired, mysterious yet very powerful and last but certainly not least the Tamerian…Starfire."

Danny started chuckling at Ron as he listed off each one; Kim though was not impressed by the way he mentioned Starfire. Ron taking notice of Kim's change in demeanor quickly grinned.

"But they still can't hold a candle to you KP." said Ron, his face all alight and smiling at Kim. Kim returned the smile. "Nice save their monkey boy." KP said with a playful grin.

Robin walked with his air of usual rigidness to the trio as soon as he spotted them from the elevator.

"Good evening." He said not in his usual stiff, Jump City, Robin voice but the softer voice of Dick Grayson of Gotham. "I'm Robin and I believe you are Kim Possible" giving a nod to Kim, " and Ron Stoppable." Turning to nod at Ron, "and you must be Danny Phantom, whose always fighting the bad guys and taking their blame. It's an honor to meet you all."

Danny was rubbing the back of his head as he stammered out his words. "I'm um, glad er honored to meet you too." He began to hold out his hand but was quickly engulfed in a hug from Starfire. However unlike most victims did not seem that distressed, for his ghostly form took the brutal hug as if it were nothing.

"Hello my new friend." Starfire said as she hugged him. "I'm most glad to meet you all." Starfire then released Danny.

Beastboy though had his mouth agape approaching Phantom. He quietly whispered. "Didn't that hurt at all man, she's been known to crush buildings with her strength yet you took on a hug from her like nothing. How'd you do it?"

Danny chuckled at the little green guy "My body isn't like most other bodies my powers allow me to take considerably more damage as well as different types of damage. I don't know the whole story of it, but I'm glad they are there in situations like that."

Beastboy nodding his head, his face all grin as he spoke to Danny. "That's awesome man, I'm glad we're on the same side."

Danny then decided that he liked this odd looking green guy in front of him. "Glad to know it man, same here." Danny said his attention reverting back to Ron and Robin, Ron seemed thrilled that someone actually knew his name.

Starfire, Kim, and Raven though were talking about being female crime fighter in a male dominated world , well mostly Kim and Raven were, Starfire was nodding at some idea's and scratching her head at others that were being mentioned.

They all soon paused as the elevator dinged.

Static came out in the lead, holding his head tall he looked out over the people in the room. His outer self, seemingly calm and confident belied his nervous and jittery emotions within. This room of hero's was soon to be his to command if they so chose it.

Danny Phantom-super ghost, Starfire-super powered alien. They were soon to be following his command in battles that, if the League were calling them together, were sure to be big ones.

"Hey ya'll." He finally spoke his attitude quickly going to the old Static. He was going to be a leader but he was also going to be himself. "I'm Static Shock for those that don't know me." Laughter came from the most unexpected places.

"I'm Static Shock?" Robin said with a grin. "Hey Static, long time no see, been keeping busy in Dakota right?" Static grinned at the Boy Wonder who out of everyone there besides Gear and Batman knew who he was and he knew who Robin was.

"You know it Robin, so I see we're having some special guests out tonight." His charming smile was given to the ladies.

"I'm Gear, if anyone cares." Reggie said with playful arrogance. Kim smiled at Gear as she waved to him, Gear noticing this moved quickly in front of her. "Your Kim Possible, you're amazing."

Ron's ears though were starting to burn as his anger rose up inside him. Ron quickly reached out his hand to Gear. "Hi Gear, names Ron, Ron Stoppable, partner and _Boyfriend_ of Ms. Possible" His hand squeezing Gears in a vice like grip as he mentioned his position and relationship status with Kim.

"Um, uh, nice grip you got there Ron." Gear said as he started to shake the life back into his hand.

Kim narrowed her eyes at Ron, angered that he would rush so quickly to jealously, though quietly flattered at the same time.

Wade wisely took the opportunity to break the tension he could see forming. "Hey guys, remember this is a banquet, so I say we sit ourselves down and have something to eat."

Suddenly a red blur appeared from nowhere. "I agree with the short guy, I'm starving." said The Flash before running to the long table in front of the raised podium. "The food's coming out, let's sit down have some chats and laughs."

The rest now were smiling along with The Flash as the meal was served and they ate.

Midway through their meal Superman finally stood up, "It is no secret that you all have been invited because you each in your own right have contributed to the safety of the world; whether it be against vicious ghosts, or estranged doctors. But I am actually going to turn the proceedings of this event over to the League's biggest benefactor; I'd like to introduce Bruce Wayne."

Robin and Static exchanged a glance knowing that most of this was for show but for now they would sit back and enjoy it.

"Thank you Superman." Bruce said as he looked out over the floor. "Many of you know of me or at least my company Wayne Enterprises, I am not giving a speech about fund raising or thank you, that many of you were led to believe. I'm here in support of the notion that each of you have proven your self in your own right.

Kim Possible who with her partner Ron have saved the world against evil geniuses',

Teen Titans who have faced numerous criminals, and evil beings both earthly and unearthly,

Danny Phantom, who knows the land beyond life and can battle effectively on either field,

and last but not least Static Shock who on occasion has even teamed with the Justice League."

Bruce pausing as he let the succinct introduction sink in. "These are all facts. I come to you tonight with information and a proposal. I'm sure it hasn't escaped your attention that many of your foes have increased in strength and capability? Ms. Possible, did you not notice that Dr. Drakken in your last battle was reinforced by superior battle androids?"

Kim Nodded, not sure how they knew what had happened in her last fight with Dr. Drakken and that only Ron's new control over his Mystical Monkey Power got them out alive.

"Titans, your last foe wasn't even from Earth was it?"

Robin looked at his mentor. "True it was an alien, but quick thinking and teamwork pulled us through as always." Robin rapidly replied in response.

Bruce then turned to Danny. "Danny, your last Plant Ghost; was she not also enhanced by more natural means?"

Danny's eyes glowed momentarily, "Yeah. Some people almost got hurt because of that, I had to banshee wail to finally destroy it."

Turning briefly Bruce finished "Static, we spoke earlier so you are fully aware of what's going on."

Static nodded his head solemnly.

Wayne cleared his throat and let his gaze fall upon each of them in turn. "We believe this is no rare coincidence and that the enemies of the Justice League and your enemies are starting to cooperate more and more. So we are here tonight to ask you all to do the same."

Bruce then looked back to Static who nodded his head ever so slightly.

"I have the capabilities to fund and support this new League. As in all things new we lack the man power. Can the League ask that you come together and work as a team? Or will you permit your enemies to continue to grow stronger, more organized until you're defeated one by one?"

Diana set in the back away from the eyes and ears of the teens. "He never was one for subtle was he?"

John Stewart just chuckled. "Subtle is no where in his vocabulary when it comes to getting things done. I sure hope it doesn't backfire and scare em', they are kids after all."

Diana turned to look at the Lantern. "John, those kids have faced no less dangerous things than we have. I believe they will do the right thing."

John's brow creased as he looked over the group. "Hrm, I hope your right Princess." John then turned back to Bruce who was about to go on.

"I will leave you all now to finish your meal and to talk it over amongst yourself. However before I do, Superman would like to say some quick words." Superman approached the podium.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne, now we have gone over each of your profiles, and studied each of you from afar for many months. We would like to make a recommendation. Our studies indicate that Static Shock would be the most ideal candidate for leadership in the team, and it is our stance that in this new League that he take charge."

Static cringed at Superman's choice of words. _Nice going there Superman_. Static then stood up. "Superman, I'm grateful that you think I have the capability to lead this team, and if we decide to join together…and if they'll have me; I will gladly lead them."

Robin nodded his head showing his acceptance, drawing a gasp from Beastboy. Cyborg though nodded his head along with his teammate.

Superman nodded. "The Justice League will now leave you to discuss this amongst yourself, we have full cover stories and arranged lodging for those that will be moving, so everything is taken care of. We just need to know a simple yes or no." Clark nodding to the Justice League members gestured for them to proceed outside and let the teens talk it over.

Robin was the first to stand up and speak. "I'm not speaking for the Titans here, only myself and I say we form this league, I've fought with Static before and he's no push over, nor is he a novice when it comes to leadership I'll gladly follow him."

Starfire quickly rushed to her boyfriend's side. "I will fight with Robin and with Static, if Robin vouches for him, it is all I need." Soon the other Titans were nodding in agreement with Robin and Star.

Ron though stood and walked to the window looking out over the hill and towards the lighted city.

Crossing his arms in front of him, he started thinking about all he and Kim had been through and as if on cue, her voice came from behind him.

"Hey Ron, I know that look, your unsure and hey I am too, and I know anything's possible for a Possible. But I think it would be better that we join them." Her emerald eyes soft and caring looked into his as her hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Yea Ron, I mean, those last droids, it took all my hacking powers to crack em last time so I'm with Kim here." Wade said sipping on a glass full of soda.

"I dunno about you but I'm game for anything that will help us stop the bad guys." came Danny Phantoms words when he approached Team Possible.

Ron then smiled, taking Kim's hand. "Hey, I've gone with you everywhere, and through everything. I'm with you anywhere you wanna go.

Kim smiled. "That's my Ron, let's do it." Walking back over to the others, "OK, Team Possible has decided to join up."

"As have I." Danny said with a much more confident voice than earlier.

Static smiled tentatively. "Glad to have you Danny, Team Possible. Now let me make something clear right now, Superman may have said I'm the leader, but that doesn't mean I'm not open for new idea's or techniques, and in that I would like to have Robin as my second in command. He's led his own team and I will probably, no scratch that, I _AM_ going to need his advice."

Robin nodded at his friend. "No problem Static, I'm not good at advice but I'll help where I can."

Superman's deep voice though broke the conversation. "I take it you've all decided to join?"

A unanimous chorus of yeses came from the group. "Now, lets talk details."

"Lets." Said Bruce Wayne from the back as he clicked a remote and on the far wall a curtain was pulled revealing a large monitor. "You are all aware of the recent Recon Orbital Space station correct?"

Wade and Gear nodded while Beast boy scratched his head, the others just shook their head solemnly.

"According to the press the station has been deemed unsafe and unfit for astronauts. However that's just the cover story our press team leaked out. It is actually a second watch tower on a mirror orbit so both sides of the earth can be watched over at all times.

It is fully functional with on board gravity producers, fully automated defenses and a vast array of features each dedicated to your individual needs. For Wade we have installed a central computer that is, to put it mildly…out of this world."

The Flash cringed when he heard Bruce try to joke. "Oh, that man needs help."

Wade though was all grin as he couldn't wait to test it out.

Bruce continued, "Fully automated training center and dojo, machine shop, and with a fully functional ghost portal that has a hard fail safe closure that requires a unique body signature to open."

It was now Danny's turn to smile; having a ghost portal would be handy in many situations.

"One last thing. We have taken the liberty of creating new uniforms and battle suits for a few of you, which we will show you in the morning as its now late and we should all get some sleep."

_Or in Batman speech, that means, I'm going out on the town, I'll see you about noon_. Robin thought to himself.

They all adjourned and attempted to get some sleep as they processed all this new information.

**The next morning.**

Robin woke in the early pre-dawn hours and proceeded to the roof, where he thought he could have maybe a few hours to himself and perhaps a bit of training. Much to his surprise as he set foot upon the roof, there was already someone there.

Ron apparently had the same idea and while Kim slept down stairs, he went to the roof to meditate and to practice his skills.

Robin watched quietly from the shadows as Ron meditated. Suddenly Ron's eyes flew open as he back hand sprung from his sitting position, landing lightly upon his feet. Kicking out his leg in a wide arc against an imaginary foe, his arms contorted before thrusting out. His form fluid and smooth as he made contact with his imaginary adversary, his body seeming to bend and contort at angles that Robin was sure would break one's back.

What surprised Robin the most was that his overall first impression of Ron had been that he was a person of little balance and coordination. His actions in the pre-dawn twilight disproved that theory fairly quickly.

After completing his kadas, Ron paused looking out over the hill side as his pulse and breath evened back out. His voice, far more confidant than that heard the night prior carried on the light breeze, "So, enjoy the show?"

Robin folded his arms across his chest, "Actually, I did, and your form is a mystery even to me. Where did you learn it?"

Ron just shrugged. "Picked it up here or there, but it works for me." Ron may have been a master of his technique but he certainly wasn't a master of lying.

Robin smirked from behind his mask. "So not going to tell me are you?"

It was now Ron's turn to grin. "Nope. How about something else instead, feel like a sparring session? Nothing fancy just enough to get the old juices flowing?"

Robin had hoped for some time to train, but this was going to be even better, he was always trying to better himself and a spar against Ron Stoppable looked to do that.

"OK Ron, your on, lets do this."

Crouching low into a form that Ron had seen countless times before when he sparred against Kim. Oddly Ron in response only started rocking on his heels. He seemed to be trying to throw himself off balance.

Robin was puzzled by his opponent. Most would try to set up defenses and blocks at least in there opening form. Ron though did the exact opposite. His form opened him up entirely. _Maybe he wasn't all that great a martial arts as I first expected._

Robin then thrust his leg forward, moving lighting quick at Ron's exposed midsection.

At the exact moment that Robin had committed to his attack; Ron's rocking motion fueled a spectacular backward somersault. It was as if he was some small monkey! His unexpected motion set him up perfectly to catch Robin's leg under his ankle sending the Boy Fonder back flipping wildly.

Ron watched amused as Robin just barely managed to get his feet underneath him before he smacked into the roof's surface.

"Seems I was right with my first impression, Stoppable." Robin spoke with no trace of malice in his tone but rather a firm respect for his opponent

Ron just chuckled. "Most often are." His body had returned to rocking on its heels.

"He's right." stated a gruff voice from above them.

"Green Lantern, nice of you to join us this morning." Robin said dusting himself off. "What brings you out this early?"

John floated down between the two. "Come to finish everything up so we can get you guys squared away. There are some last bits of information that needs to be disseminated and arrangements made. We should head downstairs now. There will be plenty of time later for you two to knock each other senseless."

Ron then followed with his trademark grin with a shrug. He honestly didn't enjoy fighting. However when someone threatened Kim, well that was a different story all together.

Robin and Ron walked into the dinning hall that they had previously eaten in the night before and saw their respective teams waiting on them.

Kim now that the shock of being called by Superman was over was back to her normal self. When she saw Ron she just smiled.

"Practicing some of the MKF were we?" Kim said as more of a statement than question.

Ron smiled back to his girlfriend. "Hey, can't rely on dumb skill forever can I?"

"MKF?" Robin asked from the side.

"Monkey Kung-Fu." spoke a new voice, as all turned to see who it belonged to. Static then went on. "I went over everyone's files last night. Kim Possible a master of sixteen types of Martial Arts, Ron Stoppable only one, but deadly in its execution."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, wouldn't say I was deadly."

Static promptly interrupted. "Tell that to the countless synthodrones you've taken out, deadly indeed."

Ron simply shrugged his shoulders once again, "Well, lets just say those guys had it coming, what else do you know about us?"

Static smiled. "So glad that you asked, I have here in my possession files detailing each one of your major attributes and abilities, yes the Justice League withheld certain details, and as of right now I know each of you has your own personality. Yes I was asked if I wanted to know who was behind the masks of those who were concealing themselves. I however declined. I believe that if you trust us with your identity you will show us yourselves."

This information brought the room to an eerie silence. Already Static was moving into his role as leader and judging by the nodding heads it seemed everyone was in approval. "Now let us move on shall we?" His dark eyes watching each of their reactions.

"Danny Phantom, half ghost-half human, has a vast arsenal of ghostly powers and can sense the paranormal. Danny I have to admit you look pretty tough on paper, and I'm glad you're on board."

Danny now fully aware that this was down to business time and the party was over, nodded his head. "Static, I'll just try to help the team, so just tell me where you need me most."

Static inwardly smiled, the words of his father and his late mother coming back to him and as he remembered their advice about always needing to be a strong leader and place the feelings and thoughts of others before himself. "That's what I'm here to do; I'm here to see where we can best mesh together and become a more formidable team."

Static now turned his attention to Gear and Wade. "Wade Load, both you and Gear have phenomenal mental capabilities. Wade a number of PHD's and Gear, well MIT doesn't have jack on you. That's why I'm partnering you two up to over see all technical details of this operation."

Static then looked at the Titans. "I want you also to confer with Cyborg on matters as much as possible; his mechanical knowledge is nothing at all to be scoffed at."

"Teen Titans, you five have already worked extremely well as a team so I'm not going to go into too much of your powers and capabilities. Robin as my second in command though I'll now ask if you have any comments."

Robin looked over the team, his tactical mind sizing up everyone.

"I think we need to get it right the first time. There are three here, who's preferred method of fighting is hand to hand combat; Kim, Ron, and I. Each member has their own style and tools to bring to the table. I think we should first go check out the new uniforms. Having worked with Batman I'm certain that they'll be of great asset to us unarmed fighters. I think we need to fully understand what we have at our disposal before we plan our next move."

Static listened to Robin's words as he nodded his head in agreement. "Agreed. So, if you all will follow me. Green Lantern showed me the new uniforms this morning. I have to say, I like the new digs."

Turning away from the group Static began a slow walk towards a darkened room, where the only lights came from lighted uniform closets. "Ladies and Gentleman, I give you the finest mix of rich money and alien tech this side of the Milky Way." Static then stood off to the side allowing the others to enter the room, hearing only softly spoken words, and one high shriek from Starfire.

Ron scanned each of the closets, resting his gaze upon the one with the name Ron Stoppable stamped upon it.

Ron though impressed by the armani suit was even more so by the black uniform that covered the life size manikin his fingers running across the uniform his senses trying to discern the weave, it was firm and hard yet soft and extremely light.

The head of the uniform only revealed the manikins eyes as the rest of the head was fully covered, his hands sliding down the arm, reinforced vambraces upon the lower arm allowing superior blocking capabilities. The hands though intrigued him, the inner two fingers of each hand were covered in the black weave of the suit yet the pinky, index and thumb were exposed this was important to Ron, for his monkey powers which made him so dexterous also relied upon a superior sense of touch.

Ron was unsure how they knew this, but was glad that they did. He now looked at the belt upon the waist, looking around to make sure no one noticed his chuckle quietly thanked the maker but stopped when he noticed the belt while it would keep up his pants also held numerous clips and would allow storage of his multiple ninja accessories.

Ron now turned the suit around, his eyes narrowed as he looked upon its back. Woven straight into the uniform was a scabbard that would fit a particular katana perfectly. He suddenly realized just how long they have been under the watchful eyes of the League, for it had been months since he had last used the Lotus Blade and yet this suit was fully capable of utilizing his most powerful asset.

Kim watched Ron move to his closet, she though decided to check out her own suit, and while Ron's suit was an onyx black, hers was a brilliant white almost like her current battle suit just lacking the blue stripes.

The weave was unlike Ron's. Where as his was made to be the anvil and take multiple beatings, Kim's weave was that of an extremely light cloth that perfectly accented her skills. Her fingers running down the sleeve upon reaching the wrists feeling it grow firmer, she then leaned in closer examining the wrists and cuff links. There within the wrist was a gas powered grappling system that bore a label warning not to exceed weights of 1500 pounds.

Kim knew that warning was not meant for her own trim stature but yet one more reminder that with this new League anything could happen and they were preparing for the worst.

Robin walked silently over to the closet that had his name upon it. He fully expected to find a suit similar to that of his current one, with maybe a few upgrades. The Boy Wonder was consequently shocked by what he found.

Within the lighted closet was a black suit, Robin knowing full well that in his business with Batman you had to earn your "black".

Robin removed his green gloves allowing him to fully feel the texture of the armored suit; and armored it most certainly was. It was in mirror production of the original Bat suit. Its enriched armored gauntlets would allow him to grab and hold any blade that would be swung at him. He was pleased to find that its reinforced armor chest protection was capable of stopping many types of projectiles, ranging from bullets to shrapnel.

What stood out though upon the new suit was a prominent red bird symbol upon its chest. Against the satin black finish of the armor was a fiery outline of a robin blazing in an upward ascent. Robin then noticed that while the suit was in itself formidable; what made it even more so was the arsenal that came with it. Numerous bird-a-rangs lined the closet. There was also a small box that was resting hidden somewhat in the back of the closet where a hand written note, written in Bruce's own hand writing said. "Worst case scenario, protect it well."

Robin eyes carefully ensured no one was watching as he opened the heavy lined box and was amazed to see a bird-a-rang that was edged in a glowing green crystal. Kryptonite Robin thought to himself, Batman was the one formidable check to Superman's awesome power and he now ensured that if the unbelievable ever happened, there would be a back up plan.

Raven though unsure why she had a closet with a new uniform went to inspect it, and within the closet, was no leotard but a full covered suit. A suit that when you looked at it from the feet upwards displayed a light shade of teal that gradually grew darker till it was a brilliant shade of sapphire around the shoulders. Upon the breast in accented black was a raven with wings unfurled, its head looking skyward as the wings covered the breast area A sash encircled the manikins waist and shimmering runes in a language that were obscure to even her, yet she could decipher enough to tell that they were wards of protection.

Raven could feel the magic radiating from the fabric though no indication of the one who had created it. It seemed as if Fate itself was deeming that she wear it. The magic within her grasp caused a stirring within her that caused her to jerk back her fingers, for within her, she felt something she had not felt before.

Harmony.

Starfire quietly approached her friend, her eyes alight at the new uniform though confused at the same time. "Raven." Star said behind Raven. "I thought only the martial fighters would be receiving new uniforms, why is it that you have one yourself?"

The momentary silence after years of inner turmoil had almost been deafening to the shadowy young woman but as she shook her head Starfire's words finally reached her senses. "Oh, I dunno, there is something special here, I think someone of immense power made this, though I'm not sure who."

Silently muttering her mediation chants, Raven quickly calmed broiling emotions. Willing herself to touch the fabric once more, and once again the fabric upon contact with her skin caused the inner strife to cease and Raven felt more in control of her self than ever before.

Clapping her hands merrily at the thought of Raven receiving a powerful gift, Starfire was ecstatic. "Its beautiful as well, you will look so lovely wearing it."

Hope you're right Star were Raven's last thought just before releasing the turmoil within again. "Let's leave it for now, and move on, see what else they have."

Static off to the side was watching the reaction of those that had received new uniforms, his gaze upon each one as they reviewed and inspected their new uniforms..

Batman had spoken to him after the banquet the night before and had spent the majority of the night speaking with the new leader about what it would take to lead this team. After the speech and detailed viewing of the team member's files; Green Lantern and Wonder Woman proceeded to show him the uniforms that were to be given to the members of the team that would need them the most.

Now watching the reactions, Virgil had guessed mostly right about what their reactions would be, Kim's stark white modern suit compared to that of Ron's ebony ancient ninja suit, The two are as different as night and day, Ron who's capabilities are among the best of the world, but will gladly stay within the shadow's so that Kim can shine.

Virgil was confident that each had had enough time to examine their respective uniforms before approaching the sandy haired ninja, "Hey, Ron, what do you think about it?"

Ron with his MMP, sensed Static's approach, the electricity radiating from him caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end, so at Static's words Ron only looked up and smiled. "Its earns a big booyah from the Ronman".

Virgil had to laugh at his comment. "Well that's one way to put it." Ron then produced his rarely used serious face. "What's in the fabric? I can tell some of it's not from earth." Virgil's face then returned the seriousness. Speaking in hushed tones Virgil started to explain Ron's uniform.

"Remember" Virgil started. "When the Thanagarain's invaded the earth and the League had to battle them?" Ron nodded his head, for he remembered that he and Kim knew that that battle was out of their league and they left it to the Justice League to handle. Virgil at Ron's nodding decided to continue.

"Well, after their defeat they had left some of their nth metal weapons." Ron's eyes were clear and showing that he was listening attentively and though not knowing what exactly the metal was, he was sure it was something special.

"The suit has nth metal that was melted down and stretched into a fine string woven into the fabric making it the heaviest of the new uniforms but Batman ensured me that your powers will more than compensate for the extra weight and that the vambraces within the arms is actual nth metal greaves which among the martial fighters will allow you to be able to take the harshest blows." Static then gestured to the belt. "Utility belt, twenty five separate compartments, Those are to be filled at your discretion but rule number one is, no lethal agents."

Virgil's eyes flashed as he knew Ron had ninjitsu training and the path of ninjitsu allowed the taking of life; but Virgil wouldn't allow it under his watch.

Ron absorbed this new information, he knew the metal was firm and had a different texture but he had no idea that it went that far. "Now I really can't wait to try this out. This stuff is kicking. I have a question though, what about Kim's gear?"

Smiling, Virgil looked over to where Kim was, but his smile quickly vanished for when Static had been explaining Ron's suit. Gear had gone over to Kim and haven used his quick analytical mind began to explain all the finer details to Kim. This could be a problem. Static thought to himself. "Ron, lets go over and check it out."

Proceeding to walk over to Kim and Gear, Static made sure to stay next to Ron, not truly worried about any confrontation yet. Static knew that this could be the weak link in the team's armor and he was about to fix it before it started.

"And that is how you incorporate a titanium spool threader into a six gram nitrogen released launcher." Reggie was explaining to Kim. Kim was listening attentively to Gear as he explained, some of the details she fully understood. Self repairing suit, light weight memory cloth that furled out into a glider when need be.

Kim though from the corner of her eye saw Static and Ron approaching turned to them and smiled. "Looks like they have given us a full on makeover, huh?" Kim then turned back to Gear, just as Gear was about to go into another explanation of the uniform. Static though then let out a large cough gathering the room's attention.

"I guess by the way you are handling yourselves, you all enjoy the new clothes?" Static stated, looking at Ron who took his place beside Kim, Gear though was just on the other side of Kim.

I'm going to have to talk to Gear. Thought Static when he then continued. "I first want to say something to those that didn't receive anything. Your powers more than compensate for any armor so it was deemed that you just wouldn't need the new gear."

Beast Boy who from the back of the room let out a groan. "Aw man, I was hoping I could get a new due." Danny by his side just laughed. "Hey don't worry about it man." Danny said to Beastboy, We're already too cool for them, that's why they didn't make us any cooler."

Beastboy then turned and high-fived Phantom. "Right on man!"

A chorus of palms hitting foreheads echoed from the room at Beast Boy's comments.

"Let me continue please." Static said in a tone that returned the jovial mood back to the room. "Ok, this being Saturday, Bruce Wayne has offered a night on the town or for those that received new uniforms a chance to fully test them."

Robin looked to his closet then back to the crowd. "Static" Robin spoke, his words firm and non-wavering, "I think I'll take option C and do both." As he spoke the words he reached to his shoulder and undid his cape allowing it to fall to the floor.

Starfire held her breath for a moment, becoming fully aware that Robin was moving forward and becoming no longer the boy wonder but a man that will soon be feared within the night.

Raven was attuned back to her closet, when soft words resonated from behind her. "Raven." Cyborg jokingly said "Looks like you'll soon be giving Starfire a run for her money in the best looking department huh?" Raven blushed, quickly letting her hand fall away from the fabric and into her lap.

Raven's eyes then turned black as the ebony orb that formed within her hand. "Azarath. Metrion Zinthos." Speaking the words of power, the new uniform was engulfed in blackness as was her own body and once the darkness had receded Raven was dressed in her new uniform. Suddenly a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over her.

Cyborg quickly reached out and caught her, his face showing concern. "Whoa Ray you ok?" unaware of the others that had quickly gathered around. Raven though did the most unexpected thing, she looked up at Cyborg and smiled. "Cyborg, its quiet, it is actually quiet." as Raven just couldn't believe the effects that the new uniform were having upon her body and powers.

"That uniform was devised and created especially for you Raven, not even woven in this dimension and all I'm pretty much allowed to say about its origins is that the League called in a favor. It is uniquely designed to bring order out of chaos." Static then smiled broadly. "So, it seems we are all going out on the town tonight"

Kim though looked at her closet and then back to the room filled with a majority of guys. "Um, Static where can the girl who can't zap her clothes on, go to change?"

"In here." came a soft voice from behind. "I'll show you where the ladies locker room is." Wonder Woman who with Batman had arrived and were silently watching. "Starfire, Raven. Why don't you join us and allow the guys to change." Raven and Star both nodded their heads. Raven produced small sparks of black energy from her fingertips at will and blessedly under full control.

Batman watched the ladies leave and as soon as the door shut behind him quickly turned to face the gathered men. "So, you've all elected to forgo an easy night on the town and see my side of it?"

Robin had already removed his shirt, displaying the type of body that only a life of fighting crime and intense training could produce. Swiftly removing his old uniform, no longer the "Boy" Wonder, he seemed to transform before their eyes as he donned the black uniform. "You forget Batman, that this used to be my side as well, and I'm itching to get back into the Gotham night life."

Ron however was a bit apprehensive. Out there in the Gotham night life as Robin so lightly put it were some of the worlds most terrifying villains, these guy's weren't the mildly deranged people he and Kim fought, these were the likes of the Joker and Two Face. One's who didn't have a moment's hesitation of killing.

Wade sensing his friend's mood, folded his arms and leaned against Ron's equipment closet. "Hey, I did some quick searching on the Kimmunicator during the night and I'll let you know now, most of the big players are out of action. So, my recommendation is to don the alien ninja gear, and get out there with Kim and this new team and kick some butt."

Robin, now fully adorned in his new uniform, silently approached Ron; accompanied by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Danny though was the first to speak. "Hey, come on Ron, I know Kim will want to see you in that get up." Cyborg just laughed. "Yea, man show off the new hard ware. My scanners show metallic inner weaving so I wanna see what sort of moves you can pull off in it."

Ron looked at the others, then down to his pocket where a certain naked mole rat peeked from his pocket and nodded his head. "Chucka yea yea." giving a quick thumbs up and leaping from his pocket and scampering up Wade to settle upon his shoulder. "All right Rufus, lets do this." Pulling off his shirt, Ron then reached for the clothes upon the upper torso of the manikin, removing and placing each upon himself. Ron finally clicked his utility belt. "This suit is only missing one item, but THAT will come later."

Danny some what caught off guard at Ron's statement had a blank confused expression upon his face, ."Um, OK, but hey, lets go see the girls"

"No need." said the Amazon princess as she re emerged with Kim now fully dressed in her new white battle suit. "We're here, and need not worry, I knew you were all dressed." Dianna said mostly in response to Beast Boy's open mouth.

"Wow, KP that suit looks good on you." Ron said, walking over to his girlfriend. Gear from the side, nodded in reply. "Yea she does." Gear softly said, quickly earning him a zap from Static.

"You don't look to bad yourself there tiger." Kim spoke as she looked Ron up and down. Ron just laughed as he fake flexed his muscles.

Dianna though during their conversation whispered something to Batman, which caused him to fold his arms and silently murmmer "Hrm, Ok, Wonder Woman has suggested that tonight this new team will have a test run. Most of Gotham's more notorious criminals are currently in Arkham and will not be out, how ever the small time thugs and crime lords will be an excellent opportunity to test and see whether this team will work or not."

"Be on the roof in ten minutes. Static they are your team, you lead them." Batman and Wonder Woman watched them go and soon as the door clicked closed behind them. Diana turned to Bruce.

"So, Bruce, tonight is your night off now." a sultry grin upon her face. "So, how about we make the most of it and attend that dinner theater and enjoy ourselves. Let the new team handle Gotham. Jean is monitoring them in case."

Bruce pulled back the cowl from his head. "I don't like it." His words still in the harsh tone of Batman, but at the look that put even Kim's puppy dog pout to shame, he caved in. "Fine, but if any big timer gets out tonight, I'm going in."

Dianna smiled. "That's all I wanted to hear, and you still owe me a dance." she purred before she her self started walking out the door. The sway in her hips almost caused him to miss her last statement.

"See you in an hour."

------

Static now looked over his now fully formed team, geared up and ready to go. All were facing him towards a darkening eastern sky, the sun behind them. Static then noticed that one was missing. Ron was standing towards the roof's ledge looking to the west, his eyes faintly glowing blue as an odd whistling sound could be heard cutting through the air.

The Lotus Blade flying through the air landed perfectly in Ron's outstretched hand. Quickly sheathing the blade into its new scabbard upon his back, and turning back to the others. "Now Danny, this suit is complete"

Danny grinned. OK, gotta admit, that was pretty cool.

Static though was all business. "OK, now that we are all fully prepared, I want us to split up into teams of two. Gear, Cyborg." Static spoke to the two tech guru's. "I want you two to cover the docks, anything going on; you both know what to do."

Gear and Cyborg walked over to each other. "All right man, me and you." Cyborg spoke as he high fived Gear. "We going to rock this joint." Gear nodding his head behind his face plate. "Yea we are, lets do this."

Static haven took his collapsible ride from his inner coat rose to further look over his team. "Robin, I want you and Ron to team up this first night, I heard about your little exercise program this morning and I think you two will work well together"

Robin and Ron walked over to each other. Ron taking quick glances at Kim before finally concluding that this wouldn't be the first time they would be separate in this team and on the bright side she wasn't with Gear and Robin knew this city and could hold his own. "Ready to get back to your old stomping grounds?" he asked of Robin.

Robin who was doing a quick check of his utility belt ensuring that its numerous bird-a-rangs and his grapple gun was in place.

"Always ready." Spoke Robin his mind flashing back to the alley ways and quick routes he memorized so long ago. "You ready for this?"

Ron though just shrugged. "Note serious face, oh I'm ready." Ron replied in a deadpan voice. Thrusting his hand out to shake Robins.

Static nodded his head. "Excellent. I want you two to take the inner city east side. That cool Robin?" Static sending Robin there because it was the worst part of Gotham and his knowledge and reputation would be needed to handle the thugs in that section.

Robin nodded his head. "Not a problem. We'll handle it."

"Good." Static now turned to Kim and Starfire. "Kim, Star." I want you two to take the northern section. I'm not going to say anything about you being girls or anything like that, your both here so that means your more than capable of taking care of yourselves."

Kim looked at her new alien partner smiling. "You up for a fun time?" Starfire smiled in return. "Oh, yes let us commence with the kicking of butt." Kim had to chuckle at Star's unusual way of speech.

"Oh, lets." Kim switching over into "Mission mode".

Static now was concerned about the four remaining. "Ok, Raven. I want you and Beastboy to take the southern Gotham."

Beastboy slumped down he was wanting to partner with Phantom because he was still intrigued by Danny's powers, but he was willing to admit that with Raven's new uniform that she was just as intriguing as Danny was and that this could be a very eventual night. "All right. Me and Rae are going to have some fun."

Raven though cringed, partnering with Beast Boy wasn't exactly what she had in mind this evening but she would go with Static's choice. "Excellent, he can make them laugh to death at his jokes." Beast boy though started frowning. "Ouch Raven, I know sarcasm when I hear it, and I believe that was sarcasm."

Danny looked at Static knowing that he was to be teamed up with their leader. "Well. I guess that leaves us huh?" Static smiled and nodded. "Aye, Ghost." Static said in a jovial tone. "We are going to take the center, our flight capabilities allow us to cover and maneuver around the high rises easier, and well in your case through them."

"I see you've taken to your role as leader very effectively." said a strong voice from the side of the building. Superman his cape flowing in the soft evening breeze was holding a small box. "Before you go, the League is giving you these. They are small inner ear mic's and receivers. It's the same type the League uses and are capable of receiving a signal anywhere on the planet. Use these to communicate with each other and to the Watch Tower Two."

Superman floated down allowing each to take one from the box and fix it within their ear. "Wade if you will allow me, I now have your spot ready. I am to take you to the second watch tower and help you set up there.

Wade rubbing his hands together as he was finally being shown the spot where he could most help the team, Rufus still perched upon his shoulder knowing that he wouldn't be able to help Ron in his current state, but that he could help everyone by helping Wade.

Superman nodded as he picked up Wade, and proceeded to place him in a Javelin 7 and rise towards outer space.

Static watched Wade and Superman leave, he then went into battle mode. "Lets do this." he said before turning around, his purple static lighting arcing to the roof's edge and running along it, the setting sun providing a glowing background to this new team.

His team; and tonight would be the litmus test, and every one of them showed determination and willingness that they would pass and that their enemies haven't seen anything yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Disclaimer: I own only the idea of this story, all characters belong to their parent companies, don't bother suing you won't get anything.

(I wish to send out a Big thanks to the Naked Mole Rat, whom without this story would quickly perish, so many thanks to him and now on to the story)

Kim was experiencing first hand the first challenges of this collage of teams, having become accustomed to Ron being right behind and stealthily moving upon the ground. Getting used to having Starfire fly over her was a new experience.

"Everything seems so quiet." Starfire spoke looking over the northern section of Gotham known for its late night crime that was just constant enough to require a presence but little enough that Batman himself usually did not go unless it was a some what major caper.

"It does seem like it doesn't it?" Kim who was listening intently for the sound of anything that would reveal something was amiss in their sector. "Star, I think this area's secure this night, I wonder how the others are doing?"

Static having access to all frequencies was pondering over Star's and Kim's transmissions. True he did not want them to run into trouble, another part though was well aware that this was a proving night, the first test had been the offer take the night off and enjoy themselves. This second part was to see how they could work as team mates and no trouble meant no testing. "Danny, anything over your way?"

"Negative Static, quiet as a graveyard over here." _actually from my experience, its quieter_. Danny thought to himself. Having gone invisible Danny went lower to the street to scan the lower half of the high rises, phasing into some of the buildings and the only crime he found was a married man who still wore his ring while having some extra office fun with his secretary.

Danny pulling a poltergeist moment causing all the pictures of his wife and kids to fall off the walls before exiting the building. "Well, that was truly disturbing." Danny said over his comm link.

"Not exactly the crimes we're here to prevent Danny, So keep your eyes open." Static replied, his own eyes scanning the roof tops and upper floors.

"Gear, isn't your backpack able to sense drugs or anything of that nature? I'm not sure we're going to find a super villain in all these docks but we may find a low level drug trafficker and I like kicking their butts just as much as the big players, maybe even more so." Cyborg was saying to Gear as Gear was flying reconnaissance above.

"Yea, I think I can get it set to the pheromone level and maybe try to pick up some items, I once did it for the center once to ensure no drugs entered there, give me a moment to make the calibrations."

"Gear go ahead and do that, if you find any, disable the trafficker and notify the police." Static relayed back to them, hearing their plans. "Don't forget watch yourselves, I'm sure they won't like it when you interrupt them."

"Roger that, We'll be careful, you and Phantom find anything in your sector yet, it seems all quiet here in the docks. Which from your tales about Gotham is a shock in itself, someone is up to something some where tonight and I'm betting it's big." Gear spoke, landing down beside Cyborg his feet causing the boards of the old docks to creak and moan underneath.

"Gear, I think your right, a night this quiet means that there's just a big storm on its way." Cyborg was saying, his eyes sweeping over the dock workers, everything was seeming to be all legal and after the horror stories Cyborg had heard of Gotham, that made him all the more worried. "All right, Gear lets move on nothing here but under paid, over worked workers."

Raven for the fifth time that evening over corrected herself mid flight, having been used to putting a certain amount of effort in controlling her powers at all times. Her new uniform was allowing her control to the greatest point possible.

That in turn presented a unique problem for all her life she had grown accustomed to using just the right amount of mental control. Now that right amount was a bit too much, she was quickly learning but still had not perfected it.

"Beast Boy lets land down there." Raven said to the green crow who flew beside her. Beastboy landed upon the roof and quickly changing into his human form looked at Raven. "Raven, what's wrong with your flight? I thought your new suit helped your powers not hindered them. You were all over the sky tonight."

Raven's dark eyes looked at Beastboy before letting her head drop. Her hair fell across her face. It had grown down to mid shoulder, a change she embraced because Cyborg said he liked her hair long. Though if anyone would say that was the reason for letting her grow she would subsequently and most likely violently deny it.

"It does BB, I'm still having to learn to not use as much effort in controlling it but to use softer milder efforts." Raven then held her head up high. "So, have you seen anything that looks out of place?"

Beast Boy shook his head, looking back down to the streets. "Not even a street mugging, I dunno, something is up tonight every instinct I have in me is telling me to be careful but I can't put my finger on it."

Raven looked out over their section of the city. "I know what you mean, its like everything is so perfect only to hide the festering wound underneath, one of our teams is going to find it, and I think we are going to all help them, but who will the hammer fall upon?"

Beast Boy really disliked it when Raven spoke all prophetic, it frankly giving him the shivers. So he thought he would test his luck and change the subject. "You know Raven now that you have the new suit, why don't you see how much it helps and try talking to Cyborg more?"

"What did you say?" Raven turning to face the small green man. "Why would I want to talk to Cyborg more than I already do, I don't have any clue as why you would want to say that." Raven getting angrier by the moment, and the smile that was growing upon Beast Boy's face was not helping matters at all. "Just what are you smiling at?" Raven finally asked the green one.

"You're angry." Beast Boy said simply his face all smiling as he was seeing something that she had yet to see.

"I'm NOT angry, I told you I don't DO angry." Raven then paused as she felt the urge to smile. "I'm angry? I'm actually angry BB." Raven rapidly looked around, and found not even a shattered street light to show for the change in her emotions. The runes upon her sash were softly glowing though.

"Now, that we've decided I'm angry, I don't like what your insinuating, you think I like Cyborg, well your wrong, we are nothing but friends." Raven's face furiously blushed as she continued,. "Besides, he likes Bumble Bee, so there's no chance anyways."

Beast Boy sighed. _Must I do everything around here myself_. He thought to himself. "How do you know, if you don't ever ask him? Don't end up like how I did with Terra."

Beast Boy then paused, his eyes growing damp. "Hey lets just keep patrolling. No need to have anything else clouding our minds do we? Forget I brought it up."

Raven somewhat taken back by Beast Boys change in manner at the mention of Terra, "Look BB, I'm sorry, I know she meant a lot to you."

Beast Boy though cut her off. "Hey like I said forget about it." "Caw!" he then said changing back into the crow nodding his beak gesturing that they once again take flight. His green eyes blinking back the memories his wings beating the air as he struggled to gain altitude and to get his feet off the ground.

Raven's emphatic abilities stretched out to see if she could perhaps help her partner, his beast forms though presented an obstacle and his powers kept others out of his mind, they now also blocked her empathy. Raven tried to probe his mind hoping to communicate with him within when she suddenly noticed something.

_It's not passive, he's intentionally blocking me out. I didn't know he could that. _ "Beast Boy." Raven said as she flew next to him. "I know your blocking me, and I won't push but know that if you need someone to talk to I'm here ok."

Beast Boy turned his avian head to look at her, his eyes showing the happy green guy she was accustomed to. "Caw caw." his reply as he nodded his head solemnly.

Robin silently jumped from roof top to roof top, his thoughts bouncing back between their current task and the waves of memory that came at the top of each rooftop.

"Man this town is dead." Ron's words knocked Robin back to the present as he too nodded his head.

"Yea, its odd for Gotham, there is usually something going down I think it's just the calm before the storm." Robin turned to look down form their perch atop the degraded old building his eyes catching something just in the shadows. "Ron, why does one sneak in the shadows."

"To play hide and seek of course." Ron said his eyes full of good nature humor as he looked at Robin. "Hey I already counted to ten so what do you say we go seek?"

_Well, his timing is better than Beast Boys at least._ Thought Robin as he pulled out his grappling gun. "Ready to Descend?" Robin though looked at Ron who was quickly looking at the fire escape and poles that littered the side of the building.

"I think I'll take the scenic route if you don't mind."

_Ron, you are not going to jump off this building and try to swing your way down are you?_ a part of his brain was asking his self. _Um, sure looks like it, hey what's the worst that could happen?Um, how about death. Well too late to think about that now. Banzai! _

The inner mental conversation taking less than a second when Ron jumped from the top of the roof, his eyes glowing a slight blue as he tapped into his monkey powers. The aspects of the building took on a new aura as his senses seemed to know just when the flag pole was coming. Reaching his hand out, the metal cold to the touch, Ron swung in an arc to slow his descent before letting go. Free falling again, his senses directed him mid fall and allowed him to come into brief contact with the zig-zag of fire escapes, landing silently upon the ground.

Robin landed silently beside him, and with a flick of his wrist his grapple gun quickly rewound the coil, snapping it back into his belt. "You know Ron." Robin said in a whisper his eyes looking for the man sneaking through the shadows. "That was pretty risky business considering the age of some these stairwells and how you managed to keep quiet while doing it amazes even me."

"Didn't have a faster way down." Ron said with a smile behind his mask. "Lets just find our player and see what he's up to."

"Robin to Static, looks like this sector is keeping up with its reputation, Ron and I are checking it out."

Static took in the new information. "Copy Robin, just make sure to alert the rest of the team if y'all get into any major trouble let the rest of the team know at once."

"Copy Static, so far its just one lone perp. shouldn't be too much trouble. Robin out."

"Robin who just hangs out in the shadows, he's not waiting on someone; he's a watchman." Ron said his eyes watching the man pat the inside of his jacket for the fifteenth time. "So what's the plan? Sneak past or ring the doorbell?"

"What are we the girl scouts? We're not selling cookies, let's get past him." Robin proceeded to pull a birdarang from his belt. Quickly looking for the best angle, Robin launched the projectile sending it directly into a vat of trash cans. The result was a very loud clang which caused the guy upon watch duty to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Well, that went well." Ron noted while watching the look out leave towards the trash cans. "He's gone let's see what he was guarding."

The two moved as shadows as they approached the shadowy recesses of the alley. "Ron, use that monkey ability and scope the high road I'll take low. Nothing but surveillance. Lets see what they are up to before we do anything, OK?"

Ron nodded his head and started going up the fire escape to see what he could see. "Ron to Robin, glancing in a window up here, and I don't think these guys will like a house call, I count at least fifteen with high powered assault rifles, definitely not the guys me and Kim are used to."

"Copy that Ron, these are most likely the type of people to kill you then interrogate your corpse, so watch yourself." Robin though was seeing first hand what they were up against this was a good number for Batman to take on. Had he been with his team he wouldn't have a moment's hesitation of taking them all on. Truth was, he wasn't Batman and this wasn't his normal team and not knowing the details or the manners of Ron's fighting he didn't want to start any type of fight.

"Ron, it won't be too long till they find that birdarang and issue the order to pack up and jet so keep your ears open, we have a very small window here." Robin then turned his attention to the workers while keeping a safe eye on the rifle carriers.

"Hey move theses canisters Luthor is paying a shit load of money for that Drakken guy to synthesize a new group of synthetic drones to take on that accursed Justice League. Hey careful with those crystals! Each one costs more than you could make in year so watch it."

Ron perched silently upon a support beam within the ceiling his ninja training coming in real handy now listening to the workers below.

"Man this is the ugliest color of yellow I've ever seen why would anyone want make drones in this color I have no idea."

"That Mac is why you are doing the heavy lifting and Luthor is writing the checks! Now shut up and move it! For your information yellow happens to be a color Green Lantern can't do jack about now shut up and push it onward they will assemble these over in..."

His sentence though was stopped in mid sentence when sirens blared out. "Get your asses moving, we have an uninvited guest! Go to silence anyone who says anything will be shot on sight, just exit as drilled."

_Looks like they found the birdarang_. Robin thought his eyes scanning the beams to see where Ron was when he heard a faint sound in his ear.

"Robin, Ron, This is Static, I'm pulling you two out, escape is first priority Phantom and I are moving in to supply air cover if needed."

Ron from his perch listened to Static's order, while looking for an exit that could be obtained without notice of those below when suddenly lights from the side of the walls illuminated the rafters. Ron's black suit causing him to stand out as a deep shadow upon the rafter.

_This is not good_. as the sounds of rifle clicks could be heard below. _Not good at all_.

The ominous clicks were from hardened mercenaries, Ron knew their would be no monologuing or quips coming from these guys, just bullets so he quickly scrambled behind one the rafters, bullets starting to race past the edges as he held himself to the beam which to his dismay was made out of wood, and they were very rapidly whittling his defense away.

"Um, Guys, This is Ron, I'm in a pretty tight spot, so if anyone is out there, I'd like a little BACKUP." Ron let out into his mic.

"Someone call for back up?" Robin said as he swiftly emerged from his hiding spot, with a launching kick knocking one gunner from his feet, the others turning their guns upon him. Robin dived for the cover of some barrels, but the confusion gave Ron just the time he needed to leap from the rafters.

Ron escaped from the rafters, unfortunately all he found was bare walls and he knew the ground was coming up very quickly. When he felt the metal within his suit start to push outward of the two fingers that were covered and digging into the old mortar of the run down building causing his descent to slow so that his legs upon impact weren't instantly shattered, but the bottom of his heels were stinging like mad.

"Static" Robin said thru his comm link. "I think escape is no longer the first priority, I say staying alive has moved up a notch." Robin then noticed something that he should have noticed when they first entered, everything in here is white, and they are using krypton bulbs. "This place is a battrap, Static, and we fell for it."

Static knees bent, plowed through the sky's of Gotham. "This is Static to all team members, converge on Robin and Ron's location; they are under heavy fire and need rapid assistance."

Kim heard Static's call, her eyes widening at the thought of Ron being hurt. "Star I'm going to need a lift, can you carry me?"

Star had Kim in her arms before her sentence was finished. Her eyes glowing green for not only was Kim's boyfriend in that hole, so was Robin. Considering that she's a being who's energy powers depend upon anger and rage, they were going to feel the full brunt of them when she arrived.

"Static, Kim and I are on are way, we will be there shortly."

_I so hate it when she's right_. Beast Boy was thinking as he heard Static's announcement.

"I hate it when I'm right." Raven said to Beast Boy as they both did a 180 mid flight. "Raven to Static, Beast Boy and I are heading that way now, we should arrive in two minutes."

"Copy Raven, Wade, you have eyes yet up there?" Static who was hoping Wade had finally gotten in and settled down so he could be the eyes and ears that they needed."

"Go Static, this is Wade, I have eyes and ears I'm switching the comm's to open frequencies you all can talk to each other now instead of just your partner."

Wade indeed had eyes. Superman had boarded the Watch Tower II just over an hour ago with him. He took Wade from the docking bay to upper most level, a level that had extensive open view ports that displayed a wide screen display of the blue earth circling below.

That view had captivated Wade's attention for a moment till a cough by Superman brought him back to. "It is a nice view but let me show you something else." Superman then gestured to a plush chair that was at the end of a narrow walk way. As Wade sat, the chair rushed forward and into a broken sphere that was open around the middle that allowed one to see out but the bottom of the sphere was covered with all manners of controls and keyboards while the upper half of the sphere had numerous screens which all had little screens inlaid within. On eight isolated plasma screens behind him were the vitals and physical data of each hero down below.

"The inner ear receivers also act as medical data transponders so you can keep up on the health and well being of each member as well as their location on earth." Super man was telling Wade. "I've also have to warn you about Phantom, there will be moments when his heart rate and pulse will stop altogether and you will need to watch this line; its reads an EMF pulse He like every other ghost puts off an EMF reading but his living parts shut completely down. And he really does "Go Ghost."

"All that to say, if you hear him saying "going ghost" and his heart beat stops; don't start slamming the warning buttons just keep an eye out on the EMF pulse and that will tell you how healthy he is."

"Ok, thanks for that clarification, I'm guessing it works also in reverse when he's human; the EMF pulse will flat line?" Super genius Wade was, he learned long ago only the fool keeps quiet when he wants to understand better.

Superman though instead of nodding his head in agreement shook his head. "Actually there is still a faint pulse that allows him to transform and detect the paranormal." Superman then gestured to the controls in front of him. "You are more than capable of handling everything on this side I don't believe I shall have to go into further detail. Know that from this room you control everything on this station and are the eyes and ears in the sky for those on the ground.

Now if you will excuse me, I have a situation in Metropolis that needs my attention, any problems feel free to contact Jean over in the other watch tower, but I don't think there will be any need."

Wade had been ecstatic when he first entered the place and was in charge of so much computer power. Now he was in his groove, he could from his control booth control how the chatter was heard down below and was now realizing just how smart a move setting their comm's to partner only was. If Kim had heard Ron's call of help he deduced she would have gone all "Anything's Possible…" and most likely not live thru the night. Now he had to help the others down there.

"Ok, Team, there are fifteen bogies via infrared read outs of the place all in a hexagonal display of defense these guys seem to be the more expensive version of street thugs. Watch out against that eastern wall though, infrared imaging shows indication of explosive material. You might not want to go all blasting around stuff that's gonna boom back at you." Wade summarized while going over the controls, making the keys click clack as fast as a machine gun.

"Copy that Wade. Gear, Cyborg you guys here yet?" Static was just approaching the roof when shots rang out from below. "Whoa! Bad guys on the roof ." He exclaimed as he veered off and away from the onslaught of bullets.

"Yea Static the gang's all here. Launching smoke screens now." Gear responded and launched several small canisters from his back pack causing the mercenaries upon the roof to begin scrambling for their gas masks.

"What is it with people in this town, was everyone in the boy scouts?" Danny cried out as he watched the men upon the roof quickly fix their gas masks. "And if you happen to notice, I can't see a one of em, only bullets."

"Your not looking at it right." Said Static who was trying to distance himself from the others slightly his glowing static was making him a prime shooting target. "They are just as blind as we are." Static then turned to see that Raven and Beast Boy had arrived. "Actually they are about to be in the dark."

"Cyborg, who do you have with you on the ground down there?" Static asked a distraught Cyborg who was dodging bullets of his own.

_Man, I'm only half Robo-Cop, quitting shooting at me damn it_ Cyborg was thinking to the five who positioned themselves at the front door presenting a wall of gun fire, and the highly volatile nature of their surroundings and the fact they had a almost condemned building with two of his team mates inside mean that he couldn't return fire via his sonic cannon. "Right now, its only. Stand by…"

Just as he was talking Starfire released Kim Possible beside him who quickly hugged the wall beside Cyborg to avoid the onslaught of bullets. "What's the sitch?" Kim coldly asked Cyborg her head peaking around him every few seconds.

"Ok, Kim and I are on the ground right now, but we are going to need a doorway past these bullets."

"One door coming your way." Static then looked at Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I hope you paid attention in history class, I need an armored animal that can blow past those punks on the ground."

Beast Boy nodded leaping from the building as a sugar glider, gliding down and landing in front of them Beast Boy then turned into a massive Glyptodon its green armored body began to slowly make its way towards the guards, the bullets harmlessly bouncing off his thick shell.

Inside

Robin and Ron were listening to the plans to get them out. Ron was across the building's main loading room as two mercs had been set on him while three had been set on Robin. _You know, some times it is good to be the not so known hero._ Ron was thinking the stinging in his heels had lessened some what as he dove for different types of cover. "This is Ron, I'm under some cover in here, but bullets are flying all over the place."

Ron then noticed his cover had explosive written all over it, and as bullets begin to rain through the boxes, his hand went to his shoulder. _Time to get out of this hell before I'm sent to the other one_. Ron leapt from the boxes slicing a gun barrel with a quick slash of his sword and re-sheathing it mid flip; Ron began to once again dodge bullets the only way he could.

Robin was having no picnic either, these goons once they fully realized that he wasn't Batman quickly lost their fear of him, every criminal had a slight fear of Batman, only those who came in direct combat with Robin feared him.

"Come out of their bird brain, let us welcome you back to Gotham just right." One of the thugs yelled out as he sprayed another load of bullets at Robin.

_Enough of this Bird Brain crap_. Robin thought as he spun in mid air dodging a hail of bullets and sending two birdargangs flying each embedding into the blast end of their rifles.

Outside

"He keeps coming! Move back inside!" Came several shouts as magazines were thrown against the floor and rapidly replaced as they tried to penetrate Beast Boy's thick hide.

"They're in the front door!" Came another shout as Cyborg and Kim entered past a very dazed Beast Boy and it had been the constant pushing of Cyborg behind him that finally pushed him in, for even though his armor protected his vitals the bullets still sent shock wave after shock wave coursing through his body.

"We're in BB, take a break over here." Cyborg said to his partner as the little green man shifted into human his body wavering and stumbling.

"Cy, Remind not to ever go against something like that again." Beast Boy said to Cyborg before he promptly passed out from dizziness.

"Cyborg to Static, Beast Boy has gotten us in but he's knocked unconscious we'll need a new exit strategy." Cyborg then took note of everything around him. "Static, I don't like the idea of bursting through the roof as an exit strategy either. So let's keep the explosives down to a minimum ok?"

Kim had found Ron and Robin dodging bullets and without even realizing it went fully over into mission mode, launching herself at one of the straggling mercenaries knocking him down, "Hi there."

"Oh, ya little bitch." the man spat out along with a tooth and some blood. "Yer gonna pay fer dat one." the man spoke in a heavy Bronx accent as he pulled out a large combat knife. "Lets play mouse."

Kim looked at the man then at the knife. _What idiot pulls a knife when he has a 9mm Glock at his waste? Oh well don't look a gift horse in the mouth_. Kim thought as she smiled when the guy launched herself at him. "That's it tough guy, keep coming." as Kim began to literally dance and weave her way around the guy.

rooftop

"Copy that Cyborg, We'll have an exit for you guys in just a second, just don't blow up the place." Static now turned his lighted eyes at Raven. "Raven, I want some darkness over these roof tops, Star, I want you to keep those mercs targeted on you. Make yourself a target."

Raven nodded, her eyes started going black as an ebony darkness descended upon the roof top, the mercenaries were forced to lower their night vision goggles over their eyes just to try and avoid Star Fire who was making flying runs just shy of the roof top. Not pausing for anything she danced through a stream of bullets in her wake.

back inside

Cyborg hated the fact that these guys didn't care who they blew apart and it seemed that they didn't care about themselves either as their bullets flew past him, one even nicking his armored shoulder.

"Don't worry about all the explosives around here you morons!" Cyborg shouted at them as another rain of bullets ran past. _Wait what's this?_ Cyborg asked himself as he looked at several small green crystal fragments that littered the floor from a broken crate. "My turn!" shouted Cyborg as he picked up a fragment and launched it at one of the goons.

The result was something that Cyborg was dynamic enough he was grateful to have turned his head. The green crystal sped through the air and passed clean through the shoulder of one the goons dropping him to the floor in a rapidly spreading pool of his own blood.

Robin and Ron now committed themselves to the fight. Robin was using his acrobatic martial art style to make swift and daunting blows at their attackers causing each attacker become angrier and angrier with each blow.

Ron was having the same effect but instead of hitting his opponents he was doing the exact opposite. His style of bakanamane was causing utter confusion amongst their ranks. If anything could describe it, it was as if a monkey had some how gotten into the liquor cabinet and downed half of it.

"Damn it!" shouted a guard as he tried to bring a bead down upon Ron who at that moment had fell onto the floor. "Grab him" The guard shouted to his two team mates who when they ran onto Ron, who had suddenly lashed out with his legs at the guards legs. Two audible cracks could be heard as the guards went down.

Rooftop

Static was watching the smoky battle engulf the roof top, he needed to get his team out of there before the place started to blow. "Danny, I need you to phase those fighting within out of there. Think you can handle that?" Static then launched several small jolts of electricity through the air keeping the air ionized causing the smoke screen that was protecting Starfire from dissipating.

"Lets keep it dark and smoky up here Raven. Phantom is going down thru the roof, Cyborg, I want you to grab Beast Boy and keep him with you. Robin, I want you, Kim, and Ron together when Danny comes through for you."

Danny nodded his head, his eyes glowing faintly green as he became intangible, and started to dive thru the roof when suddenly the area below erupted in flames.

inside

Kim's one on one show had suddenly taken a wrong note when the man she was fighting remembered the Glock he had at his side and raised it to fire upon her. Kim thinking quickly activated her protection shield. Needless to say she was dismayed when the bullet broke through the barrier.

"Kim, this is Wade. Your shield is a replica of your old battle suit its designed to stop energy weapons like the lasers you normally face or that of Shego. It's not designed to stop projectile weapons!" Wade was frantically telling her, and what was worse, her attacker noticed it as the bullet grazed the side of her face and sailed past her and right into one of the volatile tanks upon the east wall. As the bullet struck, the tank erupted in to a plume of flame and the other canisters as they were heating were repeating the process.

Ron in all the chaos heard the shot fired at Kim, and seeing the bullet graze the side of her face he pop flipped up and vaulted over his attackers and only the earlier words of Static kept his sword sheathed and not protruding from the assailant's chest.

"Hey ass hole." Ron said as the assailant turned to face him, Ron unaware of the nth metal within his suit hardening upon his knuckles slammed his fist into the ground sending a shock wave at the attacker.

Cyborg seeing that the reality of high powered assault was no longer a concern cocked his sonic cannon and started firing at the mercenaries, who were quickly learning how to duck themselves as Cyborg fought his way over to Robin, Beast Boy now slung over his shoulders as he was still unconscious. "Robin, you sure do know how to do a night on the town." Cyborg joked as he fired off another shot.

"I agree" concurred Ron who had an injured Kim leaning against him. Though they were laughing as they looked at the building burning down around them, the fact that the entrance was already blocked off and the mercenaries were escaping from a side door did not escape them. A wildly fired but effective enough spray of suppressive fire punctuated the point.

"Static, this is Cyborg. We have them exiting the side door, we have seven down inside, three escaping south side, mop that up for us. Oh and if you and Danny aren't having too much fun, get us out of the burning building?"

Danny turned tangible right above them. "Sorry Guys, turns out we're not going up, we're going down." Danny then reached out touching everyone turned them all intangible dropping thru the floor and into the sewer below. "Ok, this way, there is a man hole down here that you can get out."

Back Outside

"Starfire, get out of there, I'm about to illuminate things." Now noticing the same as Cyborg that he could release his powers without fear the place going up in flames, as that was now a mute point, pulled out a small thin wire. Grabbing it lightly between his fingers, he sent a current through it and flicking it down at the merc's still upon the roof who with their night vision still on were momentarily blinded from the resulting flash. "Raven I'll take their weapons you take them down, Gear you take the three down below."

Raven who had been keeping a constant darkness that allowed Star to interweave amidst the roof allowed the darkness to recede and engulfed each of them in darkness wondered why they had not done this the moment they had arrived.

It suddenly dawned upon her that until they had been able to use a full assault of their powers that they could not have gotten all the ones upon the roof at once and any scurrying down below would have wreaked havoc upon the martial fighters below. "Good move Static." Raven whispered to the wind as she set her prisoners down.

Ritchie was waiting for the three that had gotten past those inside, and as each ran down the back alley, metallic coils quickly wrapped each one bringing them to the ground. "Static these fine gentlemen are wrapped and ready for pick up."

Purple lighting took hold of each and took them into the air deposited them upon a rooftop along side Raven's. Static then using his electricity removed the coils and static clinged each to the wall behind them. "Everyone Report In. Who's wounded? " Static then looked at the burning building and at the captured thugs. "One great night on the town."

"Haha, if you say so." Beast Boy said, as he was coming around. "Can we get some sleep now, I don't see how Batman does it every night, what is he, a robot?" Beast Boy then yawned, as the golden sun came up over the city. "Well, that's my alarm clock saying I need to get some sleep."

Static nodded his head. "First I need to talk to these goons." Static his eyes firing, his face grim. One would be hard pressed to find in his demeanor the care free jovial teen that those familiar with Static would recognize.

"OK, you slobs, you've heard the saying when in Rome, right?" Static then electrified his hand. "Well, when in Gotham." Static started to reach towards the man he preconceived to be the leader, his hand crackling with the static electricity causing the man to sweat from the heat as it approached. "You fired bullet after bullet at my team, I don't like guns and especially when they are aimed at my friends, so I would best start talking about who ever paid you, or your going to see just the effects of a massive electric jolt does to the nervous system. I'm sure you wouldn't want to spend the rest of your days lying in your refuse."

Static paused his hand right in front of the man's eyes, his eyes reflecting the volatile charge. "So, who were you working for?"

Ritchie in the back started to make his way towards Static, this wasn't how they worked. The man was sweating bullets and Virgil's eyes showed something Ritchie very rarely saw. Hatred. "Static" Gear started to say. A hand upon his shoulder stopped him. It was Cyborg.

"Let the man work, He knows what he's doing." Cyborg watched the man through his optic sensor, noting the man's heart rate began to accelerate as Static was releasing small jolts of electricity into him, nothing that would cause pain but enough to let the man know he was serious.

"Fine I'll talk, I'll TALK!" The man finally screamed out wanting to be away from the hot purple electricity. "We are only the gathering point, we make sure everything gets together when its supposed to be. All I know is that Luther Corp was on the checks, I'm not paid to ask questions." A subtle flick of purple from Static caused the man to flinch. "I swear that's all I know, we are just delivery men, we aren't even privy to where they are assembled."

Static then did a complete 180 and smiled. "See all you needed was just the right motivation. Now Mr. Canary go sing to the cops down below as well." Static looked at Raven who took the hint and transported them all down to the cops below.

"Hey Man, don't you think that was a little rough there Static, I mean, threatening torture usually isn't your style." Gear said to Static, his thoughts hoping Static wasn't being pushed over the edge with the sudden onslaught of power and responsibility.

Static just chuckled. "You mean with this big ball of nervous system killing electricity?" Static walked over to Gear and put his glowing hand on Gear. Gear who only felt a slight warming sensation. "The little jolts I let him feel had more actual current then this ball here, this was mainly a light show but what he didn't know couldn't hurt us."

"Kim, how's your face?" Static turned to his other wounded member. "You going to be OK over there?"

Kim looked up and smiled. "Only a graze, won't even leave a scar." Kim half sounded as if she was disappointed in the fact. "I'll live. But I think Beast Boy has the right idea. Plus Ron and I need to head back to Middleton; we have to graduate tomorrow evening. I just hope we didn't ruffle too many feathers here."

Danny just grinned from behind. "Well, Amityville after certain situations allowed me to study in the Ghost Zone. Time there moves differently so I'm actually already graduated, I learned everything I needed to know, so I won't be needing to go back to school. Static, Gear what about you guys? You have to head back to school?"

"We have to graduate tomorrow as well, but ours is at Midday should be done in plenty of time for us to swing by Middleton watch you two walk the carpet and then head up to Watch Tower II?" Static looking at the Titans. "Titans, what are you guys planning?"

Robin looked at the rising sun then at his team mates. "Well, Bruce Wayne should have some extra rooms at his place. We could bunk there for the night and head up to the Watch Tower with y'all tomorrow." _I wonder if my old room is still there or did he change it.?_ Robin thought to himself. "Well Titans, what do you say, want to get some shut eye at one the nicest houses in Gotham?"

Starfire was all smiles as she thought of one of the plush beds that must be at the Wayne Manor. "I think that would be." Starfire paused to yawn unaccustomed to the late nights. "Great, when can we leave?"

Robin looked to Static as if to ask if they had any pressing matters left here. "Oh, right away, we're done here so don't let us keep you." Static looked at Raven. "Raven I don't want to keep using you as a transport but can you take Kim and Ron back to the Manor so they can get a ride back to Middleton?"

Raven looked at the two teens and shrugged. "All aboard the Raven Express, please keep your arms and legs in the big black shadow at all times." The shadows beside Raven began to turn a darker black taking the form of her Namesake. "Any one else coming along?" Cyborg and Beast Boy started towards the ebony raven, while Robin looked at Starfire. "You know Raven, I think I'll walk back thank you."

Starfire looked at Robin, then slightly nodded. "You know, I think I'll just fly back as well." Star then walked towards Robin nodding to the Titans, "Have a good sleep if we are not back in time before you are sleep."

The words were not lost on Raven as her mind translated. _Don't wait up for me, I'll be with Robin_. "Ok, Star, Robin see you guys later." Raven then brought her arms in front of her closing the raven's wings around the group and proceeded to dissolve into the ground.

Danny then looked to the horizon. "Guys, I wanna get back and talk to Sam, I'll sleep later. So if you don't mind I'll head out and meet you back in Middleton to be beamed up tomorrow." Danny then transformed his lower body into its specter form and began his long flight towards Amityville.

The four remaining individuals looked at each other letting an awkward moment of silence pass before Robin finally cleared his throat. "Static, I have a question for you, after taking everything into account, why didn't you just blast the ones on the roof and come down from above?"

Static had wondered how long that plan of action would go till someone asked about it. "Well the simple fact is, I wanted to keep them on the roof, up there and with help from raven they have much less likely chance of shooting someone, I figured they had their best shooters up there as second look outs and I didn't want them going back down stairs where you guys were fighting."

Static then looked at the nodding head of Gear and Robin before proceeding. "Secondly, True we could have started raining fire down from heaven but had we done that, we might have started explosions down below, I'm sure you didn't want that going on?"

Gear started chuckling. "Yea, unfortunately the morons down below didn't have the same plan and blew the place sky high anyone else see how convenient the explosives were stockpiled against all the important stuff, they counted on explosions to take out all the sensitive data and thanks to our trigger happy friends they got just that.

Starfire though was thinking. "But from the way that one man spoke, it's a plot to take out the current Justice league, not us." Starfire said to the group of whom Static started to pace. "I know Star, its not making any sense, Luthor Corp writing checks but to who, the guy didn't say who else was involved."

Robin suddenly raised his head as he remembered something. "I think someone named Drakken is on the payroll but from what I hear about that guy, he can't be a main player. Luthor who's an arch foe of Superman wouldn't trust all his plans to someone who, no offense to Kim but someone who gets foiled by a cheer leader."

"Hey." Said Gear, who's crush on Kim caused him to take offense at the words. "That Cheerleader knows more than 16 types of Kung Fu So a little respect, eh?"

"Calm down Sparky." Static who had a sudden wave of nostalgia in remembering Soul Power. "Robin didn't mean anything by it, and I think he's right, I think there are more players then just Drakken, and its going to be our job to find out who they are." Static then looked at Robin and at Starfire,

"Hey, Don't let us keep you two love birds, Me and Gear are going to get back to Dakatoa now, and see you guys tomorrow." Static quickly jumped skyward laughing as Robins face started to turn bright red.

Gear who was flying along side Static just laughed. "That was good, any redder and he could contend with Hotstreak." Gear suddenly paused. "Hey Static, you think he got out of there in time, I mean those holes would have gave him plenty of air right?" Gear knew that even Hot Streak didn't deserve to die from asphyxiation.

Static flying over the hills back towards Dakaota, "Gear, I'm sure he got put in prison, and I'm sure that he's already broken out as well. So I wouldn't worry too much about him, I would be worried though about the problems that our team might run into." Static then slowed somewhat. "Ritchie, I need to talk to you about something."

Ritchie could tell by the tone that Virgil suddenly picked up that he wasn't joking about this "Sure Virg, what's up?" Ritchie asked as they landed at the Abandon Gas Station of Solitude.

"You're flirting with Kim, Ritchie. She has a boyfriend, one if you haven't noticed isn't so lacking in the super powers department as Kim. I don't want this to be a problem?" Static who had hung his coat up, laced his muscular arms crossed across his chest.

Ritchie though was taken back somewhat. "Whoa Virge, I wasn't flirting, I was being friendly and as I recalled she didn't seem to mind it so much so I don't know there could be trouble in paradise but as a repayment of a favor to you, I'll tone it down some...ok?"

Static didn't like the answer but he knew he couldn't order him around and he hoped that Ritchie wouldn't cause more problems, they had enough as is. "Ok, Ritchie, Lets head home get some shut eye...or at least you can, I doubt my sister will let me get any sleep but here's to hoping right?"

Ritchie who finally removed his helmet and was in the process of removing his gear nodded. "Here's to hoping. Good luck Virge." Gear then paused. "Hey Virge, you wouldn't have really electrocuted that guy would you? I know it was harmless now, but it certainly looked like you were going to fry the guy."

Virgil now shirtless and wearing his street jeans paused, his knuckles whitening as he gripped his street shirt. "Hey I've seen what death does to a family and I won't be the cause of another death unless I absolutely have to, not sure if that helps but that's my answer." Static then slid his shirt on and proceeded to leave.

Ritchie now walked to his locker unlocking the bio-metric locks that he had installed upon it opened his locker to reveal the magazine pin up he had of Kim Possible. "Hello gorgeous, I actually get to work with you now. I think this could be the beginning of a beautiful thing." Ritchie then closed his locker, encasing back pack and as he left the gas stations security measures clicked on locking the place down.

Rooftop in Gotham

"Robin, Why did he call us love birds, we are not dating are we?" Star asked Robin whose face had just started to return to its normal color. "I mean you do not want us to be called love birds do you?"

Robin suddenly felt on the spot, his feelings for Starfire apparently public knowledge or at least perceived to be public knowledge and more than one villain in their close fights have slightly whispered things about her to raise his anger.

"Star, I um." Robin though then paused seeing her hair shine in the early morning light, her eyes sparkling green. "Star." Robin then moved forward closing the gap. "I think I've been putting something off for too long now, and I think ." Robin then paused

_always thinking never acting._ "I, I mean this."

Robin then leaned into kiss Star, their lips meeting in a moment of electricity, not knowing if it was from the charge left from Static or from within themselves and not one caring where it came.

"Wow." They exclaimed in unison. Starfire was feeling so happy, that she was having trouble keeping herself on the ground. Robin's sharp, always working mind had grounded to a halt with the fireworks that were releasing within.

"Star, I'm sorry for taking so long to do that." Robin said his arms wrapping around her slender waist.

Star smiled as she kissed him lightly. "I'm sorry too. I should have done it first."

Robin then embraced her, his black clad arms started to reach for his mask. "Starfire, I don't think I'm going to be Robin anymore, Robin was the name of a light hearted bird."

Starfire stepped back she knew from her trip to the future that he would one day abandon the name Robin, she just didn't know when. "Rob…" as she then stopped. "If you are no longer Robin, who then shall you be?"

Dick pulled his mask from his eyes, revealing his face to her for the first time. "Star, I want you to call me Dick."

Starfire gasped her, hand coming to her mouth. "Dick, if that is what you want, then that shall be what I call you." Star let an unavoidable yawn escape from her lips. Her finger tracing down the black kevlar uniform of his suit. "I can not call you Dick during battle though, what shall I call you then?"

Dick thought for a moment remembering a tail he once heard. "Starfire, I'm Nightwing."


End file.
